What is a Life Without Love?
by Gemma Cane
Summary: Brandon and Stella are dating, and love each other more than anything. Nothing can pull them apart, or so they thought. But when Stella leaves him in the dark, with no explanations, Brandon has his suspicions. What lengths would you go to to save the one you love?
1. Young Love is Innocence

Being royal? Sounds great! To Brandon, it always had. People doing whatever _he _wanted, with _him _in charge. For the short while that he was (to his friends anyway) Prince Sky, it was bliss. The glitzy good life, that's what he had. He'd even gotten himself a princess. I know, him! He got the girl. Princess Stella of Solaria. God, how much he had panicked when his secret was out. At least Sky seemed to be in deep water with Bloom as well. Luckily, Stella forgot about her urge for a royal mate, seeing how sweet he is and just how perfect he is (not to blow his own horn or anything). Now, the life of royalty didn't really seem to matter to him. There are some things, life's little mercies, that money just can't buy. As he sat in the cool grass, watching the moon take over the sky for the sun, bathing everything in a silvery light, he thought of Stella. She was, in a way, flawless. Creamy skin, long, thin legs, an even thinner tummy. And that long blonde hair? Wow. She was beautiful, powerful, and an amazing girlfriend. Sure, she could be a bit of a bitch sometimes, but he wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine all the time himself.

"Brandon!" A voice called.

He turned, and there she was. She looked like she was walking on air, her feet barely touching the ground as she waltzed towards him. Her hair cascaded out into the night air, her soft, pastel orange mini dress floating elegantly around her knees.

Brandon stood up. "..."

"Speechless?" She teased. "I guess I must look good!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come off it. You _know _I'm gorgeous!"

"Beautiful." Brandon agreed.

Sometimes, that was just the easiest thing to do. After all, love is a mystery, a fine, delicate art. If one thing goes wrong, you have to start all over again, from scratch.

"Something wrong?" Stella's voice sliced through his thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

Stella was lying on the grass, propped up on her elbows. "You seem kinda...distant."

Brandon smiled, settling himself beside her. "Just thinking about you, as always."

She blushed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Yeah? What about me?"

Leaning in closer to him, Brandon saw her bite her lip, smiling flirtatiously. There was no denying it. She was _hot._

"You know...um..."

Stella snaked her hand around the back of his neck, and he placed his hand behind her head. She was just a breath away.

"C'mere you." She said, and pulled him towards her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Brandon didn't argue, just pressed his lips against hers. His eyes slid shut, and he went with the kiss. He forgot about everything else: the past, the future, his entire life. He was living completely in the moment, and what a beautiful moment it was. He lay back onto the ground, Stella going with him. His arms rested on her back, and as she pulled away, lying on top him, pushed up on her hands, Brandon never felt more alive. Her hair slowly slipped over her right shoulder, a blonde pile resting on the floor just next to his head, their noses were nearly touching. She batted her eyelids, eyes aglow. Her long lashes still flickering, Brandon could practically see the sparks flying, hear the electricity sizzling in the air around them. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Stella slowly slid onto the grass, looking skyward.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered.

Following her gaze, Brandon looked down the vast hill into the valley, where Lake Roccaluce lay before them, surrounded by dense pine forests. Then, looking up to the sky with Stella he saw the moon, sailing high and proud through a sea of stars, stars that shimmered and shone. When he looked at Stella, he realised that those were the very same stars that danced in her fiery orange-brown eyes.

"Mmm." He agreed. "But it's nowhere near as beautiful as what _I'm _looking at."

Stella glanced sideways, saw him staring at her. "Ugh, Brandon, that is just _soooo _cheesy!" She laughed, shoving him playfully in the arm.

He fell onto his side, laughing with her. Eyebrow raised, she stared back at him.

"You've got a little...um..." She started.

Brandon's hand flew to his face. "What?"

She giggled. "You've got a little something..." She pointed to the corner of her lip. "Right here."

"Stella!" He moaned. "I need to stop buying you lipstick..."

Wiping frantically at his mouth, Stella's giggles grew louder. "Here..." She reached out, wiping his face with her thumb. "There," she said. "All gone."

Brandon felt the tips of his ears go hot. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"To be honest, you looked better with it on. What _you _need is a makeover." Stella decided.

"Oh yeah?" Brandon asked. "You'll be the one needing a makeover when I'm finished with you!"

"Wha-ahhhh!" Stella screamed.

Brandon had jumped to his feet and grabbed her round the waist.

"Brandon!" She squealed.

He threw her over his shoulder, spinning in circles, their surroundings blurring. Blonde waves swirled behind him, as Stella thumped her hands against his back.

"No...Ahhhh...BRANDON!" She gasped between laughing.

Brandon laughed with her. Finally, he stopped spinning, hauling Stella off him. Although he placed her on her feet, she was so breathless and dizzy, she fell down again. Brandon felt literally sick from laughing so hard, but he couldn't stop.

Just as Stella hit the ground, she wrapped her arms around his knees. "If I go down, you come with me!"

Pulling on him, his knees gave way, and he toppled forward, down on top of her. She pushed him off and over the top of the hill. He rolled down, smelling the grass and the dirt. He heard Stella catapulting after him. She was a fast roller, and collided with him quickly. They became entangled in each other, a mass of limbs tumbling down the hill. Once the ground flattened out, they slowed and came to a halt. Stella had him pinned to the ground. Brandon tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and pulled a twig out of his own. Both of them laughed until their sides split. The pair lay back down. Hands behind his head, Brandon sighed, closing his eyes. Stella pressed her body against his. The hill had taken them to the edge of Lake Roccaluce, and the moon's reflection was clear as crystal in it. Night creatures chirruped in the undergrowth.

"Brandon?" Stella broke the silence.

"Mmm?"

"Nothing's gonna come between us, right?" She sounded worried.

"Not even death." He replied confidently.

"I'll love you...for always." She whispered.

"Always..."


	2. Love Punishes All

A crisp breeze swept through Brandon's hair. Confused, he snapped open his eyes and bolted upright. Where the hell was he? Wait...had he really spent the _whole _night here, at Lake Roccaluce? Looking down to his left, he saw Stella, still lying beside him. She slept on. Brandon smiled at how peaceful she looked. It was amazing, really, how he'd managed to sweep her off her feet. Of all the guys she could have fallen for, she'd gone for him. The tingling sensation of pins and needles shot through his leg. Jumping, he rose to his feet, although the lack of feeling nearly made him fall back. Hobbling down to the lake's edge, feeling like he had a lump of stone for a foot, he cupped some water in his hands and splashed it over his face. The deadness in his leg subsided and he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back and sat beside his girlfriend. He couldn't wake her though. She'd missed curfew, as had he, but at that moment she just looked so...perfect. She looked pure, natural, any word like that that you could come up with, would describe Stella. He stared at her for a long time. All too soon, she began to shift. Stretching out, she rolled over, her eyes slowly peeling open, glazed with sleep and tiredness. She looked up at Brandon, who still watched her.

He smiled warmly. "Morning."

She smiled back, sighing contentedly. "Hi." Her voice was a whisper.

Their eyes locked together, and Brandon finally realised what people meant when they say the eyes are a window to the soul. He could stay there forever, but then he was overcome with awkwardness. Coughing he glanced away looking instead at the surface of the water, which glittered softly in the morning sun. Stella raised her head, frowning at him.

"Sorry, they must have been quite...weird." He told her.

"What?"

"Well, I can't imagine that it wouldn't be slightly strange to wake up and see me sitting there staring at you." Brandon explained, smiling awkwardly.

"Brandon," she said, "I would love it if I could wake up _every _morning, just to find you by my side. There's no _me _without you."

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Now who's being cheesy?"

Stella grinned. "I guess we bring that out of each other."

"I guess we must." Brandon laughed.

Stella sat up, scanning her surroundings for the first time,,properly realising where they were. "Did we..._we didn't."_

Brandon nodded. "Oh yeah. The entire night."

Groaning, Stella flopped back into the grass, combing her hair with her fingers. She had black smudges under her eyes from her mascara.

"We should probably head back then?" Brandon suggested.

"I suppose." She mumbled. "But I've got History of Magic class! Can't we just stay here? Just for a _bit _longer? She pleaded, turning on the puppy dog eyes.

Brandon smirked. "Yes, _your highness." _

Stella closed her eyes.

"I was being sarcastic!" Brandon poked her in the side. She jumped, but Brandon carried on tickling her. "Ever heard of it?"

"Alright, alright!" She shouted. "Stop tickling Brandon! STOP!"

Brandon stood up, pulling Stella with him. He wrapped his arm around her neck, kissing her head. "C'mon, I have training with Codatorta, and he is _not _gonna be pleased when I come in late."_  
_

She rested her head on his shoulder, intertwining her fingers in his as they strolled through the woods, arms swinging gently. Yes, they were late, but at least they were heading back. They didn't exactly have to rush. Life is short, and you need to make moments like this last.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sneaking round the back wall of Alfea college, Brandon and Stella had picked up the pace a bit. Stella gathered herself together, holding his head in her hands and pecking him quickly on the cheek.

"Alright, cya." She rushed, turning away and jogging along the wall.

"I'll meet you here after school?" He called after her.

"I'll try." Stella shouted over her shoulder. "I'll probably be tied to school grounds for a month..." She hesitated. "I'll text you?"

"Sure!" Brandon said, raising his hand in farewell.

She turned back for a brief second, waving and flashing him a smile, before she vanished round the corner. Brandon broke into a run, making the journey to Red Fountain. No amount of training could prepare him for the scolding he was about to get...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Brandon crept into the arena, his fellow Specialists already in the ring with Professor Codatorta. No one appeared to notice his arrival. He slunk round the rows of seats and down the steps, approaching from the rear of the class. Sky looked up and caught his gaze. He winked and put his thumbs up. Brandon rolled his eyes. He'd never hear the end of this now. Reaching the class, he secretly praised himself for getting in without being seen...well, except for Blondie over there.

"Hey, lover boy?" Sky came over to him.

"Go ahead, Sky, laugh it up." Brandon invited.

"You might wanna check what you're wearing."

Just as Sky finished speaking, Codatorta, who had his back to his pupils, began to talk. "You know, Brandon, if you wanted to sneak into my class unnoticed, it would have been better if you had actually bothered to _change into your uniform." _

Brandon felt the eyes of everyone staring at him. His cheeks flushed. Riven, of course, burst out laughing.

"Er...sorry, professor." He tried.

"Would you care to explain to me and the rest of the class _why_ you're late?"

"Well, I-" Brandon started.

"Oh, and whilst you're at it, you can also enlighten us about where you were last night." Codatorta added.

"Um..." Brandon fell silent.

"He was out with his girlfriend sir!" Sky piped up.

Codatorta turned round, eyebrows raised. "Yes, I thought so."

"Get in there, Brandon!" Riven yelled, gaining him a laugh from the other guys. It also got him a stern glare from his professor. He coughed. "Sorry, sir."

"So, Brandon." Codatorta continued. "You're in detention for a week."

Brandon hung his head. "Yes, sir."

"_And, _you can clean the dragon pens out _everyday _after school for 3 weeks, starting today."

"Today?" Brandon complained. "But, professor, I have to be somewhere.!"

"Where?"

"He's gonna meet Stella, sir!" Sky shouted.

"Shut up Sky!" Brandon argued, thumping him in the arm.

"Well then, tough." Codatorta said. "Now go get into your uniform!" He shouted suddenly.

Brandon jumped. "Yes sir!" He ran off out of the arena. He could hear everyone's laughter behind him.

"Now, listen up!" Codatorta yelled. "Unless you want to join Brandon after school..."

Everyone instantly shut up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Up in his room, Brandon hastily pulled on his blue uniform, fastening the green clip of his cape on his left shoulder. He picked up his cell from the desk, seeing a message alert. Clicking on it, Stella's message flashed onto the screen:

_Hey, can't meet up 2night...dtention 4 2 weeks! Might txt u l8r?_

Brandon smiled. At least he wouldn't have to say no to her. He found it so hard. He began to text her back:

_Me 2. Dragon pen duty 4 3 weeks, dtention 4 a week...must get to class. Talk 2 u soon :)_

He was just about to leave the room when his phone bleeped again. Stella. Seriously, the girl just got placed in two weeks of detention after seeking out at night and missing curfew. She was clearly not in anyone's good books, especially Griselda's, yet she was still texting in class. She really was something, that girl.

_Awww, tht sucks :( I feel like I haven't cn u in 4evrrr!_

Brandon didn't even bother replying, just walked out of the room, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.


	3. Boys will be Boys and Girls will be Girl

Branon shovelled yet another pile of stinking dragon poo into the huge wheelbarrow beside him. Unfortunately, he'd been denied access to a peg for his nose, so the smell had spent quite a while burning his nostrils. Life was, quite literally, a pile of shit, no denying it. He looked around him, breathing a sigh of relief. Almost done...oh, wait a minute. Definitely _not _almost done. Dragons were huge beasts, so therefore produced huge waste piles. They also lived in a huge stable block, a single stall about the size of a small castle each. He'd done about a quarter of the first one (which to be fair is quite a lot), and there were 16 more pens after this, each with an equal amount of poo. He was in for a fun night, right? As if.

"Urgh!" Sky spluttered from the doorway. "What a smell!"

"Oh really, Sky? I have to say, I didn't _quite _notice that, so thank you for pointing it out." Brandon said sarcastically, slopping more murky brown straw into the wheelbarrow.

Sky smirked, unclipping his cape and drooping it over his arm. "Well, if it cheers you up much, Stella's in a whole lot of trouble too."

"Yeah, she told me."

Sky looked confused. "But, when, I thought-"

"Never mind Sky." Brandon waved it away, leaning against his pitchfork.

Sky shifted about, suddenly looking uncomfortable, but at the same time, trying to hide his laughter. Brandon frowned, but chose to go back to his work, venturing further into the stinking caverns of the dragon stall. Behind him, Sky could hold back no more, and burst out laughing.

"You really haven't heard have you?" He snorted.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Brandon demanded, "What?"

Sky continued to laugh.

"What? Sky, I'm busy, alright? I don't have time for you and your stupidness. Spit it out or get lost!"

"Well...there have been rumours..."

"Go on..."

"About you and Stella."

Brandon could feel his cheeks beginning to burn up. "I have a feeling I know what's coming next."

"And...about what you two got up to last night!" Sky could hardly talk for all the screeching he was doing. He laughed so hard that tears formed in his eyes and he could hardly breathe. "Things like, how you...you know, and then Stella did...you know what...and then how-"

"OKAY!" Brandon interrupted loudly. "I get it, Sky."

"Oh, and Riven decided to tell everyone that you got Stella pregnant." Sky added with a hoot of laughter.

"Why am I not surprised?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was getting dark now and the grounds were almost completely empty as Brandon traipsed to his room, covered in mouldy hay and dragon shit. A few of the guys from his class were sat out on one of the lawns, whistling and whooping at him as he walked by. He ignored them and headed inside and up to his dorm. When he entered, he was met with an awkward silence. Riven, Sky, Timmy and Helia were sat on the floor, looking up at him. It was so silent and innocent._ Too_ silent and innocent.

"Alright, what's going on?" Brandon asked.

The guys exchanged suspicious glances.

"Don't think I don't know. I know you were talking about something I'm not supposed to hear. But don't sweat. I know what you did..."

"But how could you have known that we were looking through your phone?" Timmy exclaimed.

Riven poked him in the ribs, smacking his palm into his face and shaking his head. "There is no hope, Timmy. None whatsoever..."

Timmy began to blush, adjusting his glasses awkwardly.

"I didn't know." Brandon enjoyed having the upper hand. "But thanks for letting me know, mate!"

He patted Timmy on the shoulder and reached under the covers at the end of Riven's bed.

"Ah." He pulled out his cell, holding it up to them. "Thanks guys. What exactly were you looking for? To see if you had anything to hold against me about Stella? To see if we had a little chat about how amazing our sex beside the lake went?" Riven opened his mouth but Brandon held up his hand. "Don't even go there, Riven. So what did you find? Remember, I could always start something about you and Musa, Riven...about your secret meetings in Gloomy Wood?" Sky sniggered at this. "Or perhaps about you and Bloom, Sky? That time you spent the _entire _day and _most _of the night at Roccaluce Gorge?" This time no one laughed. Brandon smiled at them, and went to the bathroom door. He paused, hand on the handle, and looked back at the red faces he'd left sitting on the carpet. "Guys." He said. "Kidding." He smiled again and entered the bathroom, a long hot shower calling his name.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"It's just so _unfair_!" Stella wailed, dragging herself through the corridors behind Aisha and Flora. "Detention for two weeks _and_ I'm now gated as well! This sucks."

Stella hadn't been all too pleased when Brandon hadn't replied to her text message, after she took the risk to text him _in_ class! With Griselda! And after all of that effort (did she mention it was for _nothing_) she got caught. Griselda had confiscated her phone, gated her, and lengthened her detentions by fifteen minutes. She thought she might die of boredom in that detention, listening to the old bat going on and on about discipline and how it all worked in her day, which, by the way, was like a million years ago. Thank God Almighty Aisha and Flora had been there to listen to her woes on the way up to the dorm.

"Stella!" Aisha said loudly. "Quit moaning already. I mean seriously, it's not like anyone's died. Look on the bright side."

"Please, Aisha." Stella scoffed. "What bright side is there for a gorgeous, talented young blonde who has been exiled to a stuffy boarding room for two weeks?"

"Um, maybe the fact that you are a '_gorgeous, talented young blonde?_'" Flora suggested.

"I suppose I do have my looks..." Stella became suddenly distracted, whipping out a pocket mirror and pouting to herself.

Aisha and Flora just rolled their eyes at each other and carried on walking.

Suddenly, Stella snapped the mirror shut, aware that the topic of conversation had slid away from herself. "But how am I supposed to go and see Brandon?" She cried.

"If I remember correctly, he has quite a few detentions as well." Aisha pointed out.

"That's...that's a minor detail!" Stella argued. "I could have gotten him out of it."

"It's probably a good thing for Brandon that you've been gated then!" Laughed Aisha, receiving daggers from Stella. "It was a joke, Stel! Lighten up already."

"Oh, I don't think anything will ever be light again!" She sighed dramatically.

Flora linked her arm through Stella's. "C'mon, Stella. It's only two weeks. You're not missing anything important."

"Only two weeks?!" Stella was exasperated. " Oh Flora. Sweet, innocent little Flora. When are you going to learn?"

Approaching the door to their room, Musa popped her head around the door. "What happened? We could hear Stella's complaining all the way up here!"

"Shut up, Musa!" Stella shot, flouncing into the room and throwing herself onto the sofa, hand to her forehead.

Musa glanced at Flora quizzically, and she shook her head in warning. Stella wasn't exactly in the mood for jokes.

"Ugh, you're such a drama queen, Stel." Aisha walked past them all and into her room, rolling her eyes at the melodramatic blonde sprawled across the sofa.

Stella sat bolt upright. "Oh _no_!" She exclaimed, making her roommates jump. "I'm going to miss the social highlight of the _entire year_!"

Flora and Musa bit their lips. There was nothing they could say to make this one any better. Stella, dare they say it, was right on this occasion. She would still be gated on the night of the Alfea Redfountain mixer, the night of the Summer Ball. This was the perfect chance to get away from the stress of classes, enjoy some dancing and music, _and _(most importantly) meet up with the gorgeous specialists that would be there. For Stella, this meant that the perfect opportunity to get even closer to Brandon would be missed. Not good.

"Hey guys!" Bloom called, poking her head round the door of her and Flora's dorm, holding a gold envelope in her hand. "I just got an invitation from Sky! He invited me to the dance!"

Musa shook her head frantically, holding up both her hands to shut Bloom up, but it was too late. A loud moan erupted from Stella, whose face was buried in the cushions.

"Bloom will be going with Sky, Flora with Helia, you with Riven, Musa...and what about me? I'll be here, fricking gated for the weekend!"

No one said anything. They didn't know what to say. Stella really wasn't having the best of days. A ringing from Bloom's room disrupted the silence.

"Tecna!" Bloom cried, disappearing through the door, followed by the rest of the Winx.

Answering the phone, a hologram of Tecna materialised in front of them.

"Hi guys!" Tecna greeted, waving.

"How's it going?" Flora jumped straight in.

"I can't wait to hear all about it!" Musa added.

Tecna frowned. "Well, it's tougher than I thought it would be. Even for the fairy of technology, the Academy of Techno-magic and Logic is seriously difficult. My brain can't take it!"

"Well, you can't of expected it to be a walk in the park." Bloom pointed out.

"Life never is!" Stella moaned from the next room.

Tecna looked at the girls. "Is Stella...okay?"

"Don't even ask." Musa told her.

"Wouldn't dare." Concluded Tecna. "But, I am enjoying it all. It's a new experience after all. I just hope I can get the grades everyone expects me to get."

"Don't sweat, Tecna. You'll do great. Just try your best to get the grades _you _want to get. The grades _you _expect from yourself." Flora soothed.

"I hope your right." Tecna bit her lip, and a sudden shout could be heard in the distance on Tecna's side. "Oh, that's Kim, we're going out to get some of our Number Crunching done before the evening classes start. Sorry girls, gotta go. I'll talk to you soon?"

"We'll be waiting Tecna." Bloom smiled.

"Bye!" Musa and Flora waved.

Tecna waved back, before cutting the connection. They all sat in silence.

"Do you think she's happy?" Flora asked. "I'm worried."

"She just needs to settle in." Musa assured them, more to herself than anything.

"Did I miss her?" Aisha called out.

"Only just." Bloom replied.

Aisha emerged from her room, suddenly all glammed up. She wore a pair of short denim shorts with a yellow ribbon with bluey polka dots used as a belt and a red blouse that had the first few buttons undone and was tied above her belly button. Curly brown hair had been tamed as much as possible, pulled back straight along her head, before falling wild from her high ponytail. She used a compact mirror to check her eyeliner, mascara, and rouged lips, stroking her long eyelashes with a perfectly shaped, maroon nail. She was also a good few inches taller, due to the glossy black heels that clopped along the hard floor of the dorm.

Musa whistled at her. "And, where is our glamour girl off to, hmm?"

Stella sat up quickly. "Um, excuse me? I thought _I _was the glamour girl?

"Sorry, Stel, I think Aisha beat you this time." Laughed Bloom.

"Oh shut up." Aisha silenced them all. "I'm only going out on the town for a bit. Is it not normal for a girl to get dressed up when she's going out in public?"

"Well yeah, to a certain extent. But there is no way our sensible Aisha would dress herself up that much just to go into town." Musa argued. "C'mon. Spill it! Who's the new guy in town?"

She hesitated, blushing slightly. "It's Jason!" She suddenly squealed. "Jason asked me if I wanted to catch a bite to eat with him this evening! Me! He asked me!"

The other girls all screamed with her. Jason just so happened to be one of _the best _looking guys at Redfountain; fit, with olive skin and dark floppy hair. And those eyes? Wow. Melty brown, that could burn straight through you. His smile was the best though. It lit up his face completely, defining his handsome features and adding to them with those pearly whites. Jason's voice could turn anyone on any day too. Deep and rich, with that soft glowing edge to it. To sum everything up, drop dead gorgeous. Of course the girls had a right to squeal.

"Steady on Musa, don't let Riven hear you screaming like that over someone who is so obviously competition." Aisha winked.

"Oh don't even get me started on that boy's jealousy." Musa groaned. "I can hardly even talk to another guy without him stressing out over it. I swear one time he actually thought I was on it with Sky! Seriously? Sky? No offence Bloom." She added hastily, winking at Bloom.

"Maybe he's gonna invite you to the ball!" Flora exclaimed to Aisha suddenly.

"Shhh!" Bloom hissed.

Now it was Flora's turn to blush. She slowly turned around to Stella, who was turning a deeper shade of angry red by the second. "Oh, yes. _Everybody _go to the ball! I'll just stay here. _On my own. _Such fun!" She stormed into her room, slamming the door violently behind her.

"Well that was a bit of an overreaction." Musa said bluntly.

Aisha glanced quickly at her watch. "Well, good luck with Stella, guys. I've gotta go." She hurried away.

"Good luck!" Bloom called after her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Stella collapsed onto her bed, picking up her cell and typing furiously.

_Brandon, I need need need 2 c u! My life's the worst :'( I know we r in trouble, but it will b quick. Plz?_

She sent the text and waited. There was nothing to do. She checked her mail. Nothing new there. She checked her texts. Nothing new there either. She went back to her mail. Still an empty inbox. Then back to her messages. Another empty inbox. Could things get any more boring? She thought not. The sudden bleep from her phone was so exciting she scrabbled into a sitting position and fumbled around with the lock screen, going straight to her inbox.

_Call now to receive free updates about your monthly phone bill. Never go over another limit!_

Wow. If that was the most interesting text she could get, something was seriously wrong. She was going to end up like one of those boring, lonely middle aged women, who couldn't get a man to save their lives. Whose lives were actually so sad, their fricking wheelie bins went out more often than they did. Stella felt like crying. That was not how she planned for her life to turn out.

_Brandon! Where r u?!_

She sent him another text, even though she knew it was a waste of time. Everyone was ignoring her. That wasn't right. Something had to be done. She frowned, trying to figure out a way to get out of Alfea. Then it her. She crossed her fingers above her head, and said, as quietly as possible, _Magic Winx!_

The warm rush of air that signalled the start of transformation washed over her. Her hair flew back, and settled in two pigtails. Pure energy spiralled around her, and her shoulders tingled as her wings sprouted from them. It left a tingling sensation prickling her skin when it was over. Transforming was one of those feel good experiences, and it left her breathless every time. Leaving her room and standing on the balcony in the fading evening light, she looked out at the Alfea courtyard. Which direction would be the best to take and not get caught? The grounds were teeming with students and the occasional professor. There was no way she would make that one. She looked in every direction possible to go in. Then, slowly, another dawned on her. She had enough time before complete darkness kicked in. She could afford to take a minor detour. Before anything, or anyone, could change her mind, with a flutter of her wings, she shot straight up into the golden and red sky. Straight up and over. She'd be so high, no one would be able to tell it was her flying over the college. Zooming over the walls she headed for Red Fountain. Brandon was gonna be so happy to see her, she just knew it. She could feel it...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Brandon could hardly see through the steam in the bathroom. His skin had a red glow to it from the hot water. A shower had never been so welcome before. He wrapped a towel around his waist, opening a window and switching off the light. Unlocking the door and grabbing his phone from the shelf, he returned to the dorm. He wiped the phone on his towel, seriously beginning to regret bringing it into the bathroom with him. The others were now sitting on their beds, watching the TV. No one even looked round when he came out.

"Um...bathroom's free." He said.

"Oh, yeah." Timmy realised, awkwardly picking up a towel and shuffling past Brandon into the swirling mists.

"You guys okay?" Brandon tried again.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, we're fine Brandon." Sky replied.

"I'm not mad you know. About the whole phone incident. You're just a bunch of idiots looking for a laugh."

Riven turned around. "Thanks, means a lot."

Brandon held up his hands in defence. "I would have done the same! That's all I'm saying."

Sky smiled. "I'll remember that the next time I plan on leaving my phone anywhere unattended."

"Ha ha." Brandon teased, puling on a loose pair of jeans and a white tank top. "Jeez, it's boiling in here." He stated, stretching his arms back over his head. "Do any of you know what a window is?"

"Well, you did just spend about an hour in the shower." Helia pointed out. "We've been sat around on our butts doing nothing."

"Well aren't you the lucky ones?" Brandon said sarcastically. "Ugh, I'm going to sit outside for a bit, cool down."

"Good riddance." Riven mumbled, craning his neck to get a better view of the TV as Brandon walked past.

"Love you too Riven!" He called over his shoulder, opening the door out onto the balcony and closing it behind him.

The warm night air wrapped around him, the gentle breeze washing over him. He sat down on one of two chairs they kept out there, enjoying the subtle scent of pine trees from the surrounding forest. He was in for another long day tomorrow, when the dragons had been in all night and been given plenty of time to go to the toilet. He lay back into the chair, looking up at the undisturbed sky, sparkling with millions of stars. Just last night he'd been looking at those same stars with star girl herself. Well, no more of that. For a while at least. Speaking of star girl, how in the hell was he going to break the news that he would be...unavailable to take her to the summer ball? How would he tell her that, instead of waltzing under a midnight summer sky to the most beautifully romantic song ever to exist, he would be stuck at Redfountain, mucking out stalls? More like mucking out mansions _pretending _to be stalls. To be honest, he didn't exactly love attending the ball. He never had. Just a bunch of lovesick fairies drooling over equally bashful specialists. But even Brandon had to admit that if everything went smoothly, it could be the right place and the right time to make a move, to fall in love...or in his case, to fall deeper in love. He had probably never enjoyed it before, because he didn't have that someone to enjoy it with. None of the girls had ever caught his attention. He'd been crushed on, yes. I mean seriously, who wouldn't crush on a handsome, charming guy such as himself? But no one had ever held his attention like Stella. When he first laid eyes on her, he thought she was just another pretty girl, looking for a rich boyfriend. But as he got to know her? Well, things changed. He realised she was sweet and sensitive, with a bubbly fun exterior. Yes, she loved herself, but really, she loved the people around her more. She's always been strong, always known what she wanted, and never been afraid to chase her dreams, no matter what it takes. He had learned a lot from her, and knew there were still many more valuable lessons to learn. They brought out the best in each other, and would do anything for the other one. For them, love always found a way, and no one could tap into their perfect world. But, Stella was somewhat of a hopeless romantic and a bit of a drama queen. Not being able to attend the ball with him...would freak her out, to say the least. Well, she'd probably scream in his face, cry over it, and never, _ever _let it go. There'd be tantrums, hissy fits, and a grudge to last until _at least _the end of the month. This was going to be a fun new experience for him. Number one rule when becoming a boyfriend: whatever you do, _do not _upset your girlfriend. Never mind angering her beyond belief. He continued to stare at the stars, unblinking, stars becoming little white blobs as his eyes unfocused themselves. However, a flash of movement caught his eye. He blinked furiously, eyes watering. He wiped at them and cast his watchful eye over the dazzling night sky. A shadow flitted past his vision. There it was again. Whatever it was, it seemed to be..._looking for something. _Suddenly, it changed direction. Instead of moving backwards and forwards across the sky, it was now growing in size as it slowly but surely headed towards him. What on earth was it? It was completely undefinable, just a blobby shadow, flying closer and closer. On guard suddenly, Brandon stood, reflexes causing him to reach to his waist and search for the hilt of his sword. His fingers grasped empty air. He wasn't in his uniform, and he hardly expected battle here in the school grounds. There had been that one incident with the Army of Decay, but that had taken place in the courtyard, not round the back of the school on his dorm's balcony. The shadow was beginning to take shape now. It was definitely a person. Okay, a flying person. Fairy? Or witch? He reached behind him, picking up the chair and folding it. He stood there, poised to swing the chair behind his shoulder and whack the intruder full force. As the shape came ever closer, he raised his weapon, heart pounding. Then, the shape began to glow. A soft yellow light surrounded it, and slowly began to light up the shadows it was wrapped in. Waves of blonde hair spiralled out into the night, held together in two long pigtails. A beaming face was revealed, and a hand waved at him. Brandon let out a sigh of relief and lowered the chair back to the floor.

"Stella!" He hissed. "What the hell is this?"

"A surprise visit." She replied, touching down in front of him and running towards him, arms outstretched.

"If we get caught we're screwed. You know that right?" Brandon scolded, grabbing her wrists before she wrapped herself around him.

"Oh calm down, you know you've missed me." She grinned cheekily, pulling herself from his grip.

"Stella, look, I'm in enough trouble as it is..."

"So am I! But that didn't stop me flying all the way over here just to see you."

"You better have a good reason for being here." Brandon warned. "Has something serious happened? Something important? Something that will change my life if I hear it right now? Something that is so life changing and important it can't wait?"

"Alright alright, enough with the sarcasm already." Sighed Stella, rolling her eyes. "And actually, yes it is important."

"What is it?" Asked Brandon, suddenly concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" She wailed. "No it's not okay!"

Brandon draped an arm around her. "Hey...hey, it's alright. Just calm down Stel. What's up?"

"What's up is that I'm gated!" She cried. "I'm gated for the next two weeks, and you know what's coming up in the next two weeks?"

Brandon had almost completely lost interest. He'd thought it was something really bad, but trust Stella to have a panic attack over being gated. She brings it on herself, and really doesn't seem to realise. That was the most annoying thing. "Surprise me."

"The Summer Ball Brandon! _The _Summer Ball!"

"Really? Shock horror."

"It is 'shock horror'! It's the biggest 'shock horror' of the century!" Stella said defensively.

"I wouldn't be too upset if I were you." Brandon pointed out. "You just did the thing I was dreading. You broke the news to yourself."

"What news?" Stella was confused.

"That you can't go to the ball, your highness." He smiled. "Remember, you're not the only one in trouble. I wont be able to leave Redfountain either. I was so worried how you'd react when I told you I can't go to the ball, but you can't either, so no worries, right?"

"No worries? Oh Brandon! If only that were true! You have no _idea _how much I wanted to go to that ball with you! Everyone else is going, whilst I'll be stuck in the boarding room, with only myself for company. All I ask is for one night, but no, they can't even-"

Brandon silenced her with a kiss. She seemed shocked at first, but slowly fell into it, relaxing in his arms. When they broke apart, Stella's cheeks were flushed and she looked at her feet.

"I suppose that's one way to shut me up." She murmured. "You should do that more often. It sure works"

Brandon laughed. "Begging for kisses now? That's a new low even for you, your highness."

Stella smiled. "You really need to stop calling me that."

"Her highness doesn't like it?" Brandon held his hand to his chest in mock surprise and shock.

"No, she doesn't...well..." She replied, winking at him.

"I am really sorry about the ball though." Brandon was suddenly sincere again. "After all, what guy doesn't dream of taking his girl to a dance? Especially when his girl happens to be like you, Stella."

"Ha, as if you'd find another girl like me." Stella scoffed.

"Well that's just it. I don't think I will."

They stood there beneath the stars, arms wrapped around each other. Stella leaned her head on his shoulder, and their fingers interlocked. Looking out over the vast forest that surrounded the school, it was as though they were the only people left. Like no one else existed. So they couldn't go to the ball. But why did they want to? So that they could share a beautiful romantic moment that would bring them closer together and strengthen their relationship? Well, what were they doing now? So that they could have a moment they could remember forever? They had this moment to remember. It was guaranteed that the week after the ball, every couple that went would be buzzing about a first kiss, a first dance, that special moment when they felt as though they were the only two people that mattered in the whole universe, that special time when they got to know each other so much deeper and became close as close can be. All at the beautiful ball in the Alfea courtyard beneath the fairy lights and the star filled sky. But Brandon felt safe enough to bet that not one of them could say their moment happened on a Redfountain balcony, during a spontaneous and rebellious meeting that not a single soul knew of, beneath the cover of starlight and looking out over the deep forest that was alight with moonlight. How many couples could say that? Only them. That made this even more special. The ball would be there next year. The same thing would probably happen again. But this was called living in the moment, and it was a moment never to be forgotten. It wasn't overly romantic or special, it was just them being together, and being in love, that brought all the pieces together in the most perfect of ways.

Behind them suddenly, the door clicked. Both jumped, and Stella looked terrified at the thought of being caught doing something she _really _shouldn't be doing. Again.

"Hey, Brandon, I was wondering if you've seen my-" Sky cut himself short as he saw the blonde fairy out on his balcony with Brandon, looking equally as shocked as he was. "Ohh...awkward..."

"Sky, what do you want?" Brandon asked impatiently, glad of the darkness that hid how red his face was burning.

"No no, don't mind me." Sky excused himself, shuffling backwards and pulling the door with him. He waved his hands around in front of his face. "I didn't see anything..."

Then he pulled the door shut and a few sniggers could be heard from inside the room. Brandon smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Well, I'm never gonna hear the end of that one either."

"You guys are nuts." Stella shook her head in amazement. "It is beyond me how stupid the opposite sex can be..."

Brandon nudged her in the side, and she smiled up at him. Then awkwardness washed over them both and they stood there, a little way apart from each other looking at the floor, listening to the laughter and wolf whistles from the room as their faces burned redder and redder.


	4. No Cover

Even after she'd gone, after her silhouette had faded away into the night, Brandon stood outside and watched. He watched the last place he'd seen her, watched in case she came back. He still felt her touch on his skin, mainly his face from how much it had burnt. He could still smell her perfume, see her face when he closed his eyes. Sighing, Brandon folded his arms across his chest, as the late night air slowly turned chilly. But he didn't know if he could face going inside. The guys were just so immature, and they weren't showing any signs of getting better, _particularly _Sky and Riven. Oh well. Some things never change...

Finally, when goose bumps were pricking the skin along his arms, he decided to return to the room. The warmth hit him suddenly and blissfully as he stepped further into the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Stella's gone then?" Riven asked innocently, though he couldn't disguise the smirk that crept across his face, as hard as he tried.

"She left." Brandon nodded. "So, anyone else want to contribute to this discussion, or is it alright if we drop it and move on?"

"Oh no, we can contribute if you want..." Sky offered.

Giving him a withering look Brandon declined his act of generosity. "Never mind, I definitely want to drop it and move on."

"But I have loads to add-"

"We are dropping it!" Brandon interrupted loudly. "Thank you."

Sky and Riven laughed, but he ignored them as best he could and stretched out on his bed, hands behind his head. Gazing up at the ceiling, the ball popped into his head again. He'd just have to deal with the fact they weren't going. He'd had his fair share of moments with Stella. The thought of more training tomorrow, in a class full of wolf whistles and whooping at every little bit of gossip, made him feel ever so slightly sick. The thought of staying behind to shovel manure for the rest of the night made him feel completely sick. His life was really beginning to look up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Landing on her balcony, Stella quickly powered down and ran inside. She hastily shut the doors and went to see if anyone had noticed her absence. Anyone like Griselda for example. She was just about to burst into the main room, when she heard a raised voice from the other side.

"I won't ask you girls again. You can't cover up forever. Where is Stella?"

There was no mistaking that voice. Griselda. The old bat clearly had realised she was missing. But...the Winx wouldn't tell, would they?

"When I find out where she is, all of you will be in serious trouble. Sneaking out late at night, again!" Griselda yelled. "Just who does she think she is? Anything could happen. You girls aren't doing any favours for yourselves by keeping quiet. Or Stella!"

She was really in for it when Griselda got a hold of her. Stella knew she had seriously pushed it this time. And she couldn't get kicked out...not again. Her father would _kill _her.

"Well?" The impatience in her voice was clearly audible. "Where _is _she?"

"Well..." Bloom started.

"We don't know _exactly_ where she is..." Musa tried.

Griselda sighed irritably. "You either know or you don't, simple as that."

"But we don't know if we're right. We just know where we _think _she went." Aisha pointed out.

Stella couldn't believe her ears. Were they really just about to rat her out? It was bad enough that she'd disappeared again. But last time, she managed to get out of it (unless you count the part about being grounded and having detentions) without Griselda knowing about Brandon. If the girls told Griselda, her secret would be out, and the situation would be made a _billion _times worse if Griselda knew she'd been out twice, at night, with a boy. It would surely reach her father, who be even more furious that his daughter, Princess of Solaria, was sneaking out to spend time with a boy. He would say that anyone that low is unworthy for her. He'd break them up. But Brandon wasn't like that. It's not like they actually _did _anything. They just talked...and kissed, but nothing else!

"I don't care whether you are unsure or not, just tell me." Griselda snapped.

Now it was Flora's turn to pipe up. Sweet Flora, who Stella _thought _she could trust with anything. "We think...we think that she left to go and-"

"I can't _believe _you were totally about to rat me out!" Stella shrieked, barging into the room. She no longer cared about Griselda, at least she could tell the right 'truth.' At least this way _she_ could do the explaining, and keep her secret a secret. "After everything, you guys weren't gonna cover for me!"

"Well you should never have left, princess!" Musa groaned. "We can't always ruin our own lives to save your sorry ass."

"Musa!" Flora whined. "Let's not start _another _argument..."

"So, Stella." Griselda interrupted. "Where exactly were you? And why is it so important that your friends here were to 'cover' for you? I hope you realise that now, because they were in on it and aided you in your little escapade," She shot a meaningful glare at the Winx girls, "they too will be joining you in your new punishment, whatever that may be."

"And this is why I'm never helping _you _again." Musa grumbled. "Always dragged into something, me. Always!"

"Musa!" Snapped Griselda. "All of your friends are in the exact same shoes as you, so quit complaining and deal with the fact that you have broken the rules, and there are consequences!"

Stella smiled innocently at her friends, all of whom had faces like thunder, except perhaps for Flora, who looked more terrified at being in trouble. She needed to get used to that, being one of Stella's best friends.

"So...what _is _our punishment, exactly?" Stella asked sweetly.

"You'll know as soon as you tell me where you've been all night." Griselda said sternly. "And you'd better hope I believe what you tell me."

"Well, _basically_..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thankful of the silence and the break from all of her so called friends screaming in her face, Stella sank onto her bed and sighed. After giving Griselda a long winded explanation of how after feeling 'stressed and under pressure to keep out of trouble' and 'angry and irritated after her most recent repercussions' she had taken a lonely night flight to clear her head and calm down. She also mentioned that she had asked her best friends and room mates to make sure that this healing process was undisturbed so as it could have a full effect on her. Yeah, maybe she should have left them out of it. Dragging them deeper into the hole she was digging for herself wasn't the best idea she ever had. Her high hopes that Griselda would believe her heart wrenching tale hadn't exactly paid off. Needless to say she wasn't taken seriously. Griselda had left them all with the reassuring news that she would be reporting back to Ms Faragonda and together they would arrange a suitable punishment for _all_ of them. She'd made that part very clear. Obviously none of her friends had been all that pleased, especially Musa. She'd screamed and shouted in Stella's face, putting on a full out 'Stella Tantrum' and not even Flora had tried to stop her. She was probably too busy going into a nervous melt down because of the terror awaiting her in her upcoming punishment. Shortly after Griselda left, she too shut herself away in her room. Flora was a very quiet, shy girl, who always tried to do the right thing, and hated being in the middle of arguments, violence or any little scrapes she found herself in. She'd evacuated herself from the noisy dorm at lighting speed. After Stella had had enough of Musa's abuse, she finally stormed away to her bedroom, leaving the girls to argue amongst themselves. They were sure to be talking about her, even now, but she didn't care anymore. She'd ruined her school life. Again. And this time, she'd probably ruined the rest of her life too. Her mind drifted to her strict teacher and housemistress, standing in the headmistress' office and sternly discussing her future. She longed to know what they were saying, what kind of torture she was going to become a victim of in the near future. At least it couldn't be any worse than cleaning out dragon pens day in, day out, could it?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

She groaned internally. Could she really be bothered for more of this? She didn't think so, but she guessed she just had to get it over with...

"What do you want?" She snapped. She never said she was going to get it over with happily.

"Stella, open the door." Bloom's voice said from the other side.

"Open it yourself." She sighed, stretching herself out on the bed hastily, trying to look as casual as possible as quickly as possible.

"Stella..." Bloom sighed, stepping inside and perching herself at the bottom of the bed. "What have you done now?"

"Oh, I dunno, you tell me." She huffed. "You've already told me enough times I'm sure, but I don't think it's _quite _sunk in yet."

"Stel..." Bloom started. "We're not mad at you."

She spoke as if to a child.

"Sure seemed that way." Stella replied.

"Yeah well, it's just that none of us want to be in trouble. You don't either. We're all feeling annoyed and fed up. The little things are getting to us. But really, what's the worst Griselda can throw at us?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_WHAT_?!" Stella and the Winx screeched collectively.

"You heard me." Griselda nodded. "Every single drop. Confiscated. No more until further notice."

"But that's not _fair_!" Musa cried. "All we did was cover for her! _We_ don't need a punishment _that bad_!"

"Actually both me and Ms Faragonda think otherwise." Griselda argued. "Now, Professor Palladium will be paying you a visit to take it from you, and when we feel the time is right, it shall be returned to you. Good day girls."

And with that she left.

Stella gawped at the door, which had been firmly (verging violently) shut behind the stroppy housemistress. How had this happened? Surely for telling a _little_ lie about her whereabouts the previous night, she didn't deserve a punishment of such huge proportions. Confiscated until further notice? That could last forever! Bubbling over with anger, Stella was literally about to scream and kick the nearest thing to her, when Griselda's head popped back around the door.

"Oh, and Stella, before you freak out completely, I would love it if you could compose yourself enough to come down and see Ms Faragonda in 10 minutes. Precisely." She instructed with false sincerity.

Then she disappeared again, the stunned silence allowing them all to hear her heels clopping away down the corridors of Alfea.

The so far good morning had definitely took a turn for the worse. The Winx had managed to sort out their...issues, last night, and were ready for a couple detentions and maybe a spot of community service. Nothing could have prepared them for this. After Stella went to bed with a clear head and no worries, prepared for the next day and the hardships it would bring, the morning that arrived was not welcome. She awoke to find that Griselda was apparently on her way right then, and had to get ready super fast. She only had 20 minutes to make sure she was looking perfect as usual. 20 minutes! That was the first bad thing. And from there it just went downhill. Yes they got more detentions, but so much more as well. It was too much to take in. Stella staggered backward and fell down into one of the armchairs. She looked up at the faces of her friends, and saw a perfect reflection in their eyes. All were in shock. It was going to be tough. No...none of it? How would they survive? They'd never had a punishment like this before! They didn't need one now! Just for last night? It was a bit extreme, wasn't it?

"No magic?" Stella gasped in despair.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**THE PREVIOUS DAY**

Codatorta dismissed his class, and watched them leave the arena, talking non stop. He heard Brandon's name pop up a few times, but he wasn't there to hear them. Brandon had run off as quickly as possible, and was the first one out of the arena. Codatorta knew that he had already set his punishment, but he also knew that he wasn't finished. It had happened. When they went to the same branch of schools...they were sure to meet. That meeting had blossomed into something else. And that wasn't good. Sighing, Codatorta began to make his way towards the main school building, thinking about what he was going to say. He didn't agree with it, but he had to do it. If they could do it for themselves, it would be less painful than if they were forced. His instructions were clear. As soon as there was any sign, he had to report it immediately, so appropriate action could take place. Everyone seemed to know of the complications, except them. On the top floor of the school, there was a long corridor with a grand door at the end. He approached the door and paused, hand in the air, poised to knock. He looked at the gold plaque on the door.

_Professor Saladin_  
_Headmaster_

Shaking his head to clear his doubts, Codatorta knocked harshly on the door.

"Come in." Saladin said from inside.

Opening the door Codatorta stepped inside, and looked at his employer and friend with a stern stare. He shook his head in defeat and turned away to close the door. He kept his palm pressed against it, and leant heavily on the glass pane. Head hung, he sighed deeply.

"The time has come?" Saladin asked, his voice equally as heavy.

"Does it really have to be this way?" Codatorta argued.

He'd kept his mouth shut long enough. Now it was finally time to take action. He didn't believe they were doing the right thing, and he never had.

"Codatorta, I told you what the plan was a long time ago." Saladin spoke calmly, looking Codatorta square in the eye. "I asked you did you believe I had made the right choice, if you could see another way."

Codatorta looked away again. Saladin was right, he'd had the choice. He'd just been too scared to make it. How he regretted his decision now.

"You said you couldn't see it. We agreed that as soon as we knew, we would figure out a plan, figure out the best way to do it. We agreed there was no other way."

"I know, I know." He groaned, rocking backwards and forwards on his feet, head in hand. "But...but I lied. I couldn't see another way to do what you wanted, but I did see another plan. Leave them be!"

"You know as much as I do that that's not possible. I don't like it either, Brandon is one of the best students at this school, and has done so much already." Saladin reasoned. "I don't want to hurt him, but sadly, I must. I want to do it as kindly as possible though, which is why somehow, we must set them up to end it for themselves."

"How can you hurt someone kindly?" Codatorta asked. "It makes no sense."

"Tough love, my friend. Sometimes, you have to be cruel to be kind."

Saladin was wise. Sometimes Codatorta wondered if he was too wise for his own good. It made some sense, he guessed, but he still didn't agree.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"I'm sorry, Professor, I really am." He interrupted. "But I have already thought about this over and over again. I have tried to think up another solution, but there isn't one. This is our only option. Or of course, we wait for their fathers to find out, and cause them even more pain."

Nodding his head, Codatorta stared down at his feet, and waited for Saladin to speak again.

"So how do you know now?"

"Brandon was out all last night. He came in about half way through my lesson this afternoon. He forgot his uniform, and his friends made sure everyone knew where he was last night."

"And?" Saladin pressed.

Codatorta looked up at him and shook his head.

"Stella?"

"Yes." He sighed. "He was out all night with her. What other reason would he be with her for?"

"Yes, I see."

"So what do you propose we do now?" He asked.

"I really don't know. First things first, we must make sure Faragonda knows. This is a two sided problem, and will need a two sided solution."

"Shall I let her know?"

"I think you should." Saladin said.

Nodding again, Codatorta turned to leave. Saladin called him back, just before he disappeared through the door.

"Codatorta? I really am sorry. Truly. I wish there could be another way, but alas, we are where we are."

Codatorta smiled sadly, then left Saladin and prepared a ship to Alfea.


	5. The Point of Life

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the extremely overdue update. I started this chapter ages ago, and just never got it finished. Some minor writers block, shall we say. But hopefully I wont leave it so long again (no promises, but hey, fingers crossed). Enjoy the read!**

**Gemma Cane xx**

"Stella is on her way now. 8 minutes away." Griselda informed.

"Thank you, Griselda." Ms Faragonda sighed. "She's going to have questions. Questions that...that I just can't give an answer to."

She looked over the top of her glasses at the stern faced housemistress before her. They were both faced with a difficult task. A sensitive one. It was more than just a naughty student, and not something with a clear answer, where a simple plan could be devised. It was a personal subject, and although Faragonda would prefer not to get involved, she knew that she had to. Just...a gentle nudge in the opposite direction. Intervening but..._subtly _well, as subtly as possible. Faragonda knew that it couldn't be. But she also knew that when it finally came to an end, it would break Stella's heart.

"Headmistress, really, I don't think we can pull this off!" Griselda said. "I don't believe that Saladin's plan is the best. Stella won't be deterred so easily. Keeping them apart doesn't mean their hearts will stop loving one another."

"I know that." She replied. "But for now, it's the best we can do. For now, it's a step in the right direction."

Griselda folded her arms. "I don't mean to be argumentative, but this is hardly the right direction. We could just be making them more determined to be together. Did you think of that?"

"Well yes, of course, but-"

"Does this _really_ feel right to you?"

"No, but-"

"So why do it? I think we should just give it to them straight."

"Griselda, please!" Faragonda held up her hand. "For now, it is a step in the _necessary_ direction. If we just told them, there would be war. Both of their fathers are strong willed men."

"You mean damn right stubborn." Griselda snorted.

"Exactly. If we sent Brandon and Stella after their fathers, it would be good for no one. It's better to set it up for them to say their goodbyes on their own. To save them from even more heartache."

Sighing Griselda turned away. "I know. It all just seems too much though. Inhumane! We're not living our lives how we used to. Times have changed, traditions have been modified. Why can't Radius and Asher see that?"

"They like to stick to their ways." Faragonda replied simply, not having the strength left to argue anymore. "And unfortunately there's nothing you or I can do about that. Stella and Brandon will just have to-"

"Ms Faragonda?" Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called.

Stella strode into the room, closing the door behind herself.

"Ah, Stella." Ms Faragonda began. "Now, before you-"

"Oh Ms Faragonda!" Stella cried. "Our _magic_? Really? It was one night! I'm already gated _and_ stuck with detentions and now _this_?"

"Stella! I was going to say _before_ you freak out."

"But-"

She held up her hand. "Listen to me. Miss Griselda and I came to this decision together with your best interests at heart."

"I don't understand." Stella whined. "How is this going to help me at all?"

"Stella, you cant go on behaving like this." Griselda continued. "Sneaking out in the middle of the night, making your friends lie to protect your secret, it is just unacceptable!"

"And extremely dangerous." Faragonda warned. "You and the Winx have seen first hand what is out there. The Magic Dimension is full of many wonders, but also many evils. What if something happened to you?"

"But it didn't!" Stella pointed out.

"It might have." Snapped Griselda. "I can count many people who have you up there in the top 6 of their hit list."

"I can take care of myself."

"What if you couldn't?" Griselda asked.

Stella staggered backwards in exasperation, running her hands through her long blond hair.

"Oh come on, it's not like I was alone!" She burst out.

Faragonda and Griselda both fixed a well timed, stern glare on Stella. She became suddenly uncomfortable, shuffling her feet.

Looking at Griselda, Faragonda nodded her head. It was bound to come out sooner or later.

"That's not what you said earlier, Stella." Griselda reminded her.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Pressed Faragonda.

"Oh all right!" Stella cried. "I was with Brandon, okay? And he wouldn't have let anything happen to me!"

Faragonda glanced at Griselda, who turned her attention to the floor.

"With Brandon?" She tried to keep her voice steady. "Stella..."

She stopped. She had no idea what to say next.

"I know it sounds bad, but all we did was talk. I love him. Surely you were in love once? I just wanted to spend some time with him, that's all."

Griselda looked at Faragonda, her eyes full of sadness. Guilt crashed over the headmistress, and she could hardly bear to look at the student that stood before her.

"I know Stella." She said at last. "I know about it all. Saladin contacted me earlier. This is very serious."

"But why? Loads of fairies here have boyfriends. What makes me any different?" She asked accusingly.

"No one else has taken off into the night to see their boyfriend. No one else has put their safety at such risk." Griselda stated.

"We were only at Lake Roccaluce!" Stella explained. "_Please, _I won't do it again. You don't have to take our magic. I promise!"

"I'm sorry Stella." Faragonda sighed. "I really am. But Professor Palladium will be along soon to do the job. He shall take the magic from each of you, and when we feel the time is right, it shall be returned."

"Ms Faragonda-"

"You may return to your dorm now Stella." Faragonda said sharply, looking down at her hands on her desk.

She heard the door being wrenched open, followed by Stella's footsteps running down the corridor.

"The others will have questions too." Griselda said, closing the door again.

Faragonda sighed, burying her face in her hands. She just wanted a break from it all. But there were too many issues to take care of. "Of course they will. 'Why am I taking their magic too?' 'They only covered for Stella.' 'They don't deserve it.' And all of those statements are true, and the question unanswerable. All I can say, is that you never know what one would do for the other. If Stella is stuck without magic, so must everyone else be. If none have their powers, none can assist the other with getting away. Stella and Brandon just cannot be together. The sooner they learn that and give themselves the time and space needed for their hearts to heal, the better and easier their lives, and certainly ours too, will be. Magic can do much. And right now, there is no space for it in the Winx Club."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Her friends looked at her hopefully as she entered the dorm. She looked back at each one of them, her eyes full of sorrow. She shook her head.

"Great." Musa huffed. "No more magic then."

"I'm sorry!" Stella cried. "I tried to get Faragonda to let all of you have it! Even if I couldn't."

The girls sat in their miserable silence.

"At least you tried, Stel." Flora tried.

"It was all a trick!" Stella burst out angrily. "All of it!"

The Winx were taken aback.

"W-What was a trick?" Bloom asked.

"When I told Griselda what had happened that night, she didn't say anything back. Then she announced that she was taking our magic."

Musa scoffed. "It's called a punishment. You of all people should know about them."

"Oh shut _up_ Musa!" Stella snarled. "When I went to Ms Faragonda's office just now, they tried to explain the punishment. They said why my going out alone was bad. But they _knew_! They knew the whole time!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Aisha soothed. "Stella, calm down! They knew what?"

"About Brandon!" Stella sobbed. "Saladin told them. The punishment was for him! They don't want me to see him."

"I'm sure that's not true. Ms Faragonda would have better reasons to take our magic than to stop you from seeing Brandon." Bloom pointed out.

"Yeah, well, they filled it in with some bullshit about my safety being at risk, but I know the real reason." She sniffed.

"Stella..." Bloom sighed. "I think they're right about your safety. I'm sure they have no problem with you and Brandon being together. I think...I think you just took it too far this time."

"Yeah, and you dragged all of us down with you." Musa muttered angrily under her breath.

"I'm sorry!" Stella cried. "I didn't think this would happen! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this."

Musa frowned and came to sit beside Stella. "Hey, it- it's okay."

"What?"

"At least we can go through it together. We're all in the same boat. I'm sure that we can take this. What's the harm? A short while without magic wont kill us, will it?"

Stella smiled a small smile. Musa sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anything else.

"Yeah..." Stella said distantly.

But she thought it might just kill her. Already her heart was aching. First, no ball. Then no magic. And now this too? They're going to keep her away from Brandon? Her friends might not believe her about Ms. Faragonda's reasons, but she knew she was right. It was as if the whole world stood in the way of her happiness. As if no one wanted her to be with Brandon. But he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Since she met him, her heart had soared, and she'd felt like the most special person on the planet. If she couldn't be with him, what was left to live for? A life without him was a life she didn't want to live, not ever.

**So there it is! Sorry it was quite short, but yes, hopefully next chapter should be up soon. Don't forget to leave a review if you liked the chapter, or indeed, if you didn't like it! Constructive criticism always welcome! Thanks guys xx**


	6. A Deeper Meaning

Brandon pulled his cape around his shoulders, making his way through the corridors to his first training session of the day. Most of his lessons so far had been boring theory work. He'd been stuck in a classroom with teachers who apparently were specialist legends in their youth, but were now so old they didn't even know how to cat fight with a three year old, let alone take down a murderous villain or an angry beast. But at the same time, Brandon wasn't exactly looking forward to his session with Codatorta. Not after the last time.

Besides, he could hardly focus. All he could think of was Stella. Sky had said that all of the girls were having their magic taken from them. That was ten thousand times worse than Brandon's punishment, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for it. It had only been one night, it couldn't be worth that much. It was ridiculous. The rest of the Winx hadn't even done anything wrong. He frowned. Surely there was more to it than just that night. There had to be... He shook the thoughts from his head as he stepped outside and followed the path down to the arena.

Behind him, he heard footsteps running to meet him. He turned to see Helia coming towards him.

"Brandon!" He called, his cape billowing out behind him.

"Hey, Helia." Brandon said distantly.

Helia frowned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Brandon replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I heard about the girls." Sighed Helia, falling into step beside Brandon.

"Yeah..."

"It sucks. All for one night?"

"I don't believe it." Brandon stated. "There must be something other than that. There just has to be."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But I plan on finding out."

The conversation ended there as the pair entered the arena, making their way down the steps to join the rest of their class who were gathering in the centre. Brandon stood to the edge of the crowd alone with his thoughts as Helia pushed his way through to join Sky, Riven and Timmy. The last of the specialists filed in, and shortly after Codatorta arrived.

"Class." He briefly greeted them.

"Afternoon professor." Everyone replied half heartedly.

"So, today we'll be looking at physical defence. You find yourself in a fight, no weapons. How do you protect yourself?"

"Take their weapons?" Someone asked.

"And have your hand cut off? I think not." Codatorta answered bluntly.

Everyone looked around blankly, no more answers coming to anyone's minds.

"Right then, get into partners, now." Codatorta instructed.

Everyone paired up. Brandon just stood there waiting for someone, anyone to come to him. He really didn't care who. Soon enough, Sky appeared beside him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Brandon replied.

"You okay?"

"For God's sake! Why is everyone asking me that?" Brandon hissed.

"Um, because it's simple conversation?" Sky said, slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Okay then, physical defence..." Codatorta began teaching his session.

Sky turned back to Brandon and whispered, "Although you don't seem okay..."

"I'm fine."

"Still thinking about Stella?" Sky asked, genuine sympathy in his voice.

Brandon sighed. "Yes. Stella and all the rest of them. It's so stupid. Their magic?"

"Yeah, it is a bit over the top, but-"

"Brandon, Sky." Codatorta's voice cut through their conversation. "Since the two of you seem to think that you're both too skilled and talented to listen and learn, you can both come out here and demonstrate to the class physical defence."

The pair glanced sideways at each other.

"Now, please."

Reluctantly, Brandon and Sky shuffled to the front of the class.

"Sky, select your weapon." Codatorta instructed.

Sky went and picked up his signature blue phantoblade, turning to face Brandon, who stood there with a blank expression on his face. Sky twirled the blade in his hand. Brandon raised his eyebrows at him questioningly. Sky just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Codatorta asked, the corners of his mouth lifting ever so slightly, almost in a smirk.

The pair of friends still just looked at each other, waiting for their professor to let them off on a warning, and repeat the explanation. But it didn't seem like that was happening. And then Brandon spotted another one of the professors at Redfountain heading down into the arena, followed by a tall, well built blonde, dressed in the specialist uniform.

"Can I help you, professor?" Codatorta asked.

"Yes, this is your newest pupil, Aeron." The professor replied. "He just transferred here."

Glad of the distraction, Brandon and Sky crept back into the crowd of their class. Brandon eyed this Aeron. He had definitely been trained well at whatever school he'd been to before. He was tall and extremely well built, with huge biceps and a well toned six pack showing through the tight uniform. He had a well shaped face, everything perfectly in proportion. His perfectly styled golden blonde hair framed his face nicely. He had deep, crystal blue eyes that eyed his new classmates as he descended down the stairs.

Brandon nudged Sky. "You've got some competition, Blondie." He laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Sky rolled his arms, nudging him back.

The two professors began to talk, whilst Aeron moved in to join the class.

"So, this is Redfountain." He said simply. "Not as bad as I thought it would be."

Brandon and Sky shared a look.

Riven scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Well you know, moving schools can be difficult. I was told that coming here would take me further than my old school could. Apparently a few of the guys here are already famed heroes. Can't say I recognise any of you though."

Riven scowled, and looked like he was about to retaliate, until Helia placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slightly.

"What school did you go to exactly?" Brandon asked.

"Apollyon's school for young warriors." Aeron replied.

"Apollyon?" Sky questioned. "The realm of warfare?"

"Exactly. Hence the school for young warriors."

"Ugh." Riven rolled his eyes. "Private school kid."

"So are you from Apollyon then?" Helia butted in, stopping Riven from getting too carried away.

Aeron smirked at Riven. Brandon didn't like the way he looked at them all, like they were all inferior, little kids he didn't have time for.

"The very prince of the realm." Aeron replied, with a sarcastic bow.

Riven rolled his eyes. "That's just what we need, another royal snob."

Helia laughed. "Watch out Sky! Riven called you a snob."

"Told you you had competition, another blonde prince, Blondie!" Brandon smiled, following Helia's lead at trying to ease the tension.

Aeron laughed along with them. "Prince Sky of where?"

"Eraklyon." Sky said reluctantly.

He, unlike Aeron, didn't enjoy running around telling everyone of his royal status. Nor did Riven like listening to it.

The group fell into fairly normal conversation, and slowly, Aeron softened up, and became more open and friendly. His snobbish behaviour fell away, and he settled right in with the crowd. Brandon found himself coming to semi like this new kid. He wasn't as stuck up as he had first seemed, and once he fell into the talk, he seemed okay. Riven was still a bit bristly, but to be fair, he's bristly with everyone.

The conversation didn't last long though, as Codatorta turned back to his class and began again. Sky and Brandon looked at each other triumphantly. He didn't seem to notice their absence, and didn't call them back up.

"So Aeron, welcome to Redfountain. Today we're looking at physical defence. What to do when you have no weapons, and your opponent does. Perfect timing really, we were just about to have a demo from Sky and Brandon."

The two boys' faces fell, as they made their way back to the front of the class. And then another stroke of luck came, once again saving Brandon. One of Saladin's secretaries appeared at the top of the arena.

"Sorry to interrupt professor," She called. "But Saladin would like to see Brandon in his office."

"When?" Codatorta asked.

"Now, if possible."

Brandon looked at his professor hopefully.

Codatorta looked displeased. "Yes yes, okay. Brandon, dismissed."

"Thanks sir."

"You were lucky this time, but talk through my class again, and there will be consequences."

"Yes, sir." Brandon replied, grinning mischievously at Sky and running out of the arena to Saladin's office.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Stella and the rest of the Winx sat in their dorm, all shifting uncomfortably on the sofas. Any minute now, Professor Palladium would walk through that door, and then their magic would be gone. No one spoke. No one saw the point in it. Nothing could be said to lighten the situation. Stella felt sick. So many thoughts swirled through her head, mixing together, merging into one huge lump of confusion. She felt cheated and betrayed. How could they do this to her? To her friends? The girls had done nothing wrong, why put them through this? Why punish them all because she felt love towards someone? Things aren't the same as what they used to be. She should be allowed to love whoever she wants to. Her love with Brandon was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and now she was going to lose it? It just wasn't fair!

A sharp knock at the door tore Stella from her anguished thoughts. She felt sick with nerves now. What would it feel like, having her magic taken from her? Would it hurt? How would she adjust to life without it?

Everyone else must have been thinking along the same lines, as no one moved to get the door. The knock sounded again, more forceful this time. Eventually, Flora rose to her feet and opened the door. In came Professor Palladium, followed by Griselda and Ms Faragonda. The girls looked at their teachers, almost as of they were trying one last time to change their minds.

But that didn't happen.

"Okay then girls." Professor Palladium began. "This will be a strange, new experience for all of you. Having your magic taken from you is a difficult thing to go through, and therefore I must talk you through what is going to happen and how you will feel."

The Winx nodded.

Palladium continued. "It will feel at first like nothing is happening, and then you will get the normal sensation that comes when you summon your powers to use it. This feeling will become more intense as your power builds inside of you, as it all rises to the surface. And then, I'm sorry to say, the pain will kick in. Remember, that your magic is a part of you, and it is being taken away."

"Thanks for the reminder." Musa huffed.

"So naturally, it will hurt a bit. And afterwards there are some...side effects."

"It gets worse?" Aisha cried.

Palladium ignored their protests. "For a start, when it first leaves you, you may...become unconscious for a while. And after that, extreme weakness for a few hours. Followed by at least a day of excessive tiredness. But from then on, these ailments will slowly lift and then you'll be back to normal."

"Just without our magic." Musa crossed her arms.

"Yes." Faragonda took over. "We don't want to have to put you through this girls, but a lesson needs to be learnt.

"We didn't even do anything!" Musa half yelled, earning her a stern glare from Griselda.

Faragonda looked at her for a brief moment, a look of regret taking hold in her eyes, but she then ignored the comment and turned away to a black chest Palladium had carried into the room. She handed the Professor a glass orb, took 2 herself and left the remaining 2 to Griselda.

"So, who's first?" Palladium asked, his eyes darting between the 5 girls.

No one moved in response.

"Okay then." Palladium said. "I'll choose."

Stella looked sideways at her friends and saw Flora's face fall as Palladium's gaze landed on her.

"Flora?"

She nodded, and slowly rose to her feet, standing before her teachers. Palladium opened a small opening in the top of the orb, and summoned some of his own magic, which swirled inside the orb and then reached out to Flora. As the magic touched her, she began to glow with her own energy, a faint green colour. The glow slowly grew stronger. Flora seemed okay so far. And then, the energy from Flora shifted, and began to stream towards the opening in the orb, swirling inside. And Flora began to scream.

The Winx looked at her in concern. Her arms were thrown out to the side, her head to the ceiling. Her scream carried complete and utter pain in it, and no one wanted to imagine what Flora must be going through, never mind experience it for themselves. The glow of her energy grew fainter and fainter, whilst the orb glowed ever stronger. Until finally, it stopped. Palladium closed the lid to the orb. Flora's cries came to an end, and she swayed on her feet.

"Flora?" Aisha asked.

She didn't respond, her eyes blank. Her knees shook, and her legs gave way beneath her. Aisha leapt to her feet and caught her just before she hit the ground. Flora's eyes slid shut and her breaths became slow and shallow as Aisha laid her gently to the ground.

"Will she be okay?" Aisha cried, turning to Palladium.

"Yes." He replied. "As I said, this process will have many effects on you. But Flora will recover, as will all of you."

Stella shakily got to her feet, and went to stand in front of Professor Palladium. Huge butterflies flew wildly around her stomach. Now, she was terrified of having her magic taken away from her. But she didn't want to have to watch any more of her friends go through it either. Better to get it over and done with.

"Ready Stella?" Palladium asked.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Palladium opened the orb, and released his own energy, just as before. Stella felt her breath catch in her throat as the magic came towards her. Then she felt the warm, tingling sensation as her own magic flowed to the surface, and she lit up the room with a bright yellow glow. The sensation grew stronger and stronger, and Stella closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the pain that was to follow. And slowly, she began to feel parts of her drifting away, with sharp pangs of pain. At first, the pain came in intervals, but suddenly, it became a constant feeling, a huge shockwave overcoming her being. She screamed in agony, until the last drop of her magic was sealed away in the orb. And then she felt herself sinking, everything going black just before her body made hard contact with the floor...

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys, I am soooo sorry for yet another seriously overdue update, but here it is now. I'm not even gonna guess as to when the next chapter will be up, it all just depends on the time I have and whether or not I can actually write a decent chapter in that time. But no way is this going to go on hold, so just bear with me and keep an eye out for those updates ;) Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Gemma Cane xx**


	7. She's My Everything

**A/N:  
Well, this came out faster than expected! Hopefully we can keep updates fairly often from now on, although the last time I said that it didn't _quite _work out. But anyway, I'll stop talking now and let you get on with the chapter. Enjoy! xx**

"Come in." Saladin called from behind the door.

Brandon turned the handle and let himself in, closing the door behind him. He looked at his headmaster in silence. Neither spoke for a moment, until Saladin sighed and turned his eyes away.

"Sir, tell me what's going on." Brandon said, as politely as he could manage.

He knew that he needed answers, and he wanted to get them.

"Brandon, I don't know what you're on about, nothing is-"

"Oh cut the crap already!" Brandon snapped, making Saladin look up in shock.

"Brandon!" He said sternly.

"Look, I know there's something going on okay? I'm not thick. Why? Why are you putting them through this?" He demanded.

"Brandon, slow down, who are you talking about?"

"The Winx!" He yelled. "All of them are having their magic taken away! All because of that one night Stella spent with me. C'mon sir, we both know that that's not a big enough reason to render them all powerless. There has to be something else going on. _Tell _me."

"Brandon." Saladin sighed. "What Ms Faragonda chooses to use as her punishments for her fairies has absolutely nothing to do with me. I understand that you're worried about them, but there is nothing I can do."

"No, there has to be. There just has to be something deeper than that one night!"

"Look Brandon, you two sneaking out in the middle of the night was very irrational and dangerous. You know who you and Stella are. You've both made many enemies in this world, and yet you choose to go out on your own in the dead of night!" Saladin tried to reason with him.

"And Stella already received punishment for that! Why drag the rest of the Winx down with her?"

"I told you I don't know, I have absolutely nothing to do with the discipline of Alfea's students." Saladin spoke with a sudden harshness. "Whatever you think is going on, you must forget about, because I'm telling you, you are wrong. This will only put you in deeper trouble. It's better for everyone, including yourself, if you just stay out of it."

"How is all this better?" Brandon yelled, turning around and punching the wall in frustration.

"Brandon, enough!" Saladin shouted, rising to his feet.

"There must be more to it than that."

"But there isn't, you've just gotten yourself all worked up over-"

"No, tell me the truth!" Brandon shouted.

They both fell silent. Brandon stood face to face with Saladin, breathing heavily.

"No more lies." Brandon said quietly.

"I'm not lying to you Brandon, honestly." Saladin spoke softly, his eyes full of sympathy.

Brandon studied him for a moment, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, sir, I respect you and all, but you're wrong. You just have to be. Maybe you don't know what's going on, but I can tell you it's not just a simple punishment, okay, they are having their _magic _taken from them. Don't you think it's just a little bit drastic? Don't you think it's a bit too big of a 'punishment?' Someone's up to something, and it involves me, it involves Stella, and now somehow it involves all of the Winx too. You may not believe me, you can say that I'm paranoid or whatever, but I know I'm not crazy. And I plan on finding out what's going on."

Saladin returned to his desk and sat down, burying his face in his hands. "Okay Brandon." He said simply, losing all will to argue back anymore.

Brandon turned to go, when Saladin called him back.

"I called you here, and I haven't even had a chance to speak to you yet."

"Oh, yeah, sorry sir." Brandon mumbled, turning to face his headmaster again.

"I just wanted to inform you that two of your cousins are going to be coming here for a few weeks, due to the fact that their school is..." Saladin paused, wondering how to put what he was trying to say into words. "...facing some difficulties, and unfortunately needs to be closed. Your uncle decided that instead of them missing out on a few weeks of training, they should further develop their skills here with us. As you might already be aware, they are currently facing a tough time back home in your realm."

"What? Why, what's happening on Xanthia?" Brandon frowned, unease settling in his stomach.

"You don't know?" Saladin asked.

"No, I've spent the last few years living on Eraklyon with Sky. I've hardly heard from anyone back home. Are they okay?"

Saladin sighed. "I don't believe it is my place to say, Brandon. But your cousins will be with us for a while, until things on Xanthia settle down. They will be arriving in two days' time."

"Is that all, sir?" Brandon asked, racking his brain for anything he had heard that might explain what was happening on Xanthia.

"Yes Brandon, thank you." Saladin nodded as Brandon turned and left.

He was heading back down to the arena when the bell for the end of class went. Breathing a sigh of relief, he returned to his dorm to change out of his uniform, before heading down to the dragon pens. His mind was racing. He was still worried for Stella and the girls, but now new concerns had arisen. What did Saladin mean when he said they were facing a tough time on his home realm? Why couldn't he tell him what was going on? Brandon hadn't spoken to his family in ages. He had been living on Eraklyon as Sky's squire for some time now, and he rarely got any phone calls or any letters from his mother or father, and he rarely sent any himself. What if something had happened to them? Brandon did his best to shake the thoughts from his mind, but the unknown was unbearable. His father was part of the Xanthian high court, and assisted the King with many things. He could easily have been drawn in to something dark and dangerous...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Her head felt fuzzy as her eyes slid slowly open. For a moment, a thick fog seemed to be closing in on her vision, but eventually it cleared. Stella rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up, but she couldn't get her muscles to move. No matter how hard she tried, she just didn't have the strength to pull her body up. Soon she gave up, and lay against the pillows. Looking around, confusion overcame her, as she realised she had no idea where she was. What had happened to her?

To the right of her, she noticed a drip standing by her bed. Following the wire that came out of it, she realised it was attached to her. Why the hell was she on a drip? Slowly, she began to piece things together. The white sheets and the white pillows, the unfamiliar bed, the dull white walls. She was in Alfea's infirmary. But why? That she still had to work out. The curtains around her bed were drawn, so she couldn't see anything else.

Suddenly, an immense feeling of tiredness overcame her, and she struggled to move her head any more. The slightest movement took the greatest of effort, and she didn't have the energy for it. She couldn't understand why she was so weak. She had no idea how she had ended up in this state. The thinking began to hurt her head, and a throbbing headache arose. The fuzzy feeling she had woken up with returned, and her vision blurred. Her hearing became distant, until all she could sense was her own, slow breaths. And then she could no longer keep her eyes open. She stopped fighting the oncoming tiredness and allowed her eyelids to shut, allowed herself to sink into blackness, and welcomed the oncoming dark.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Saladin." Ms Faragonda greeted, as her old friend stepped into her office.

"Faragonda, I must speak with you. Urgently."

Behind him, Codatorta also entered the office.

Ms Faragonda nodded her head, and beckoned for the Redfountain professors to follow her. She approached a large canvas painting on one of the walls and waved her hand over it. The picture melted away, revealing a hole in the wall, that led through to a smaller study sort of room. She stepped inside, followed by Saladin and Codatorta. Once they were all inside, she waved her hand over the gap in the wall, and the brick work moved together, sealing them off from the main office.

"I trust this is about our latest issue?" She turned to face Saladin and Codatorta, then pulled herself a chair, gesturing for Saladin and Codatorta to do the same.

Sighing, Saladin sat down, nodding his head. "Unfortunately yes."

"I thought as much. I have news too. Stella was informed this morning of her punishment. As you can imagine it didn't go down too well."

"This punishment..." Saladin started. "You did what we discussed? You've taken their magic?"

"Their magic?" Codatorta interrupted. "You must be joking! To take a fairies' magic from her...they put criminals through that sort of torture, and you're inflicting it on your students?"

"I like it no more than you do." Faragonda snapped back. "I didn't want to do it, but I had to. This torture is far less than that which they will feel if their fathers ever find out about them!"

"She's right, Codatorta." Saladin said gently. "Brandon and his friends heard of this news this morning too. Brandon also did not take it well."

"Well what did we expect, them to take it on with open arms? This whole thing is a mess! I wish we'd never even got involved in the first place." Faragonda said.

"If we hadn't, then there would be even worse pain for them. They just don't understand it." Saladin replied.

"I know, I know." Faragonda sighed. "But Stella had so many questions. She had previously lied about being out with Brandon, and the facts that we all know to be true came out when I spoke to her. She's a bright girl, Saladin. It didn't take her long to realise that what is going on is linked to her relationship with Brandon."

"How much does she know?" Saladin pressed.

"Not a lot. Just that you told me of her whereabouts that night. I said that the reason her magic is being taken from her is because she was reckless and put her safety at such a huge risk." Faragonda replied.

Saladin buried his face in his hand. "Brandon worked it out quickly too. I called him to my office, to explain to him about his cousins, and the rather more oppressing issue of the fact that they had to leave Xanthia. But Brandon has no idea what is going on in his home realm."

"No idea at all?" Codatorta was shocked.

"No, but I left it for his family to inform him. Anyway, before I could get a word out, he demanded to know what was going on. I told him that your punishments were nothing to do with me, that I didn't know and he should stop getting himself so worked up over nothing."

"So what's the problem?" Faragonda asked. "He doesn't know."

"He didn't believe me. He knows that _something_ is going on, involving him and Stella. He's going to try and find out. And if Stella knows that I was involved, then it won't be long before he finds out I lied to him." Saladin answered.

"And what better proof of his theory than his own headmaster lying right to face?" Codatorta finished, his face stern.

Faragonda looked at each professor. Both reflected her expression of complete and utter defeat.

She sighed and rubbed her temple. "Oh, what have we gotten ourselves in to?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Stella awoke to the sound of footsteps shuffling around her. She forced her eyes open, squinting against the light. A nurse was checking the drip and whatever other machine she now found herself hooked up to.

"Wh-what happened to me?" She mumbled.

The nurse turned her attention to her patient. "How much do you remember?"

Stella frowned. "I don't know...I was out with Brandon, and then I came back and Griselda was there, and...oh, I don't know. Why am I in here?"

The nurse smiled softly. "Ms Faragonda and Griselda set you a punishment. To take your magic from you. Palladium should have told you about the side effects. After your magic was taken, you, like the rest of your friends, blacked out. And now, comes the few hours of extreme weakness. You've been here in the infirmary for about two hours already."

Stella closed her eyes, as she recalled this afternoon's events. She couldn't really remember much. All she could remember was _pain_, horrible, excruciating pain. She sighed. Welcome to life without magic.

"Where are the girls? Are they okay?" Stella asked.

The nurse smiled again. "They are all very much in the same sort of state as you, but like you, they will be fine. In another hour or two you'll be strong enough to move properly again, and we can allow visitors." She winked at Stella. "I know a certain group of Specialists who are desperate to see you all."

Stella tried to sit up, but it still was impossible. She just couldn't find the strength. She sighed.

"Don't worry." The nurse said. "The paralysis should wear off soon."

Stella nodded her head slightly. "Are the girls awake too?"

"Some of them, but they're switching on and off. When this first stage of weakness wears off you'll be able to see each other."

"Okay..." Stella said absent mindedly, stifling a yawn. "Sorry..." She mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open.

The nurse finished up all her checks and went to the curtains. "That's quite alright, you get some rest. You'll need it."

And with that she slipped outside the curtains, and Stella was left alone again, as her eyelids drooped and she drifted back to sleep again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Stella's eyes flew open as she cried out in pain. Within seconds, two nurses were beside her, holding her steady.

"What? What's wrong Stella?" The nurse from earlier asked. "Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Everywhere..." Stella gasped, hot tears running down her face. "I-I can't br-breathe..."

She felt her chest tightening, as she tried to get oxygen into her lungs. But she just couldn't take a breath big enough.

"Okay, can we get an oxygen mask over here?" The nurse called out. "Stella, I just need you to calm down, okay? Steady breaths."

Stella tried to steady her painful breathing.

"That's it, you're going to be okay. Nice and slow."

Stella suddenly found strength in her muscles, and reached out to the nurse, gripping her arms, trying to hold herself steady.

"Okay Stella, we're just going to sit you up, okay?"

Stella nodded, gasping for breath. She became aware of the fact that the curtains around her bed were open, and to the right of her, she saw Musa, also lying in a bed. She was wide awake, and looked over to Stella in concern. Stella could faintly hear her voice.

"Stella? What's happening to her?"

"Shhh, let the nurses do their job, you need to stay calm, or you could lose your strength again." A male voice said.

Stella then realised that Riven was sat by Musa, holding her hand, reassuring her. She looked around, and saw all of the Winx, all of them with the Specialists. But...where was Brandon?

Another wave of pain rocketed through her, and she doubled over, clutching her chest. "My chest..." She gasped.

"Alright Stella, here, this will help you with your breathing." The nurse said, pressing an oxygen mask to her face.

Stella held onto it. She scanned the room desperately. All around her, her friends were looking at her in concern, but no where did she see the one face she wanted now more than ever.

She pulled the mask from her face. "Where's Brandon?" She gasped.

"Stella, you must keep the mask on, alright? Can you do that for me?" The nurse said, trying to push the mask back up to her mouth.

"No, I need to see Brandon!" She cried.

"Stella, he couldn't get leave from Redfountain!" Sky said, standing up beside Bloom's bed.

"He's not here sweetie." Bloom soothed gently.

"Now Stella please, put the mask back on before you get worse!" The nurse said firmly.

"Please, Sky, get Brandon. I need him here with me. Please!" She cried, the pain increasing as she spoke.

She clutched at her chest again, and cried out in agony.

"Oh for God's sake, will someone go and get this Brandon? Now!" The nurse yelled, pressing the oxygen mask to Stella's face and holding it there.

Stella felt overwhelmed from the pain that was overcoming her body. Every breath took every ounce of her strength, and she felt herself slipping. She couldn't do it anymore. She had to give up. She stopped trying. Her breaths became shallower, slower. And then they stopped altogether.

"Stella?" The nurse called, as a loud electronic bleeping sounded from the machine by her bed.

A nurse closed the curtains, whilst another started CPR. Stella's vision was blurred as she faded away into the darkness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Brandon lay alone on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was so worried, about everything. His family meant everything to him...to think that they were in danger back home on Xanthia, the realm of refuge, made him sick. And then there was Stella. Having their magic taken from them must be worse than what he thought. All six of them were in the infirmary, extremely weak. And for the next few days they would be affected by excessive tiredness. He couldn't even go and see if Stella was alright. The rest of the guys had all gone to Alfea, and yet he hadn't been granted leave. Not even to go and visit his girlfriend when she was in hospital because of what her stupid teachers did to her! Anger built inside him. He knew that he was grounded, but this should have been an exception. How could Saladin be this heartless? Didn't he know how much Stella meant to him?

His thoughts were cut off by his phone ringing. He jumped up. Maybe it was one of the guys? They said they'd ring to tell him how she was doing.

He checked the caller ID. It was Timmy. He fumbled with the phone a minute before taking the call.

"Timmy?" He jumped in. "Is she alright?"

"Actually, that's what I'm calling about." Timmy said uneasily.

Brandon felt his stomach drop to the floor. "Why? What's happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She woke up in a lot of pain, she...she couldn't breathe."

"Oh my God..." Brandon bit back the tears, preparing himself for the worst. "Is she...did she..."

He couldn't even say it.

"What? No, she's alive Brandon." Timmy said quickly.

Brandon let go of a breath he didn't realise he was holding, and sank down onto the bed, shaking. He had honestly thought he had lost her.

"But she did go into cardiac arrest. They started CPR, and she's being fed oxygen. She was crying out for you Brandon. You should be here, by her side. The nurse even sent for you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks Timmy." Brandon said, hanging up and grabbing his jacket from the bed. He ran to Saladin's office. He didn't even bother knocking.

"Brandon? What is the meaning of this?" Saladin asked in shock.

"Sir, I'm going to Alfea, now, to see Stella." Brandon informed determinedly.

"What? Brandon, you know that you were not granted leave from Redfountain. You are-"

"Grounded, yes I know. But Stella went into cardiac arrest. She almost died. And I'm not staying here any longer. She called out for me sir. The nurse sent for me. She _needs _me."

Saladin sighed. "Very well."

"Thanks, sir." Brandon called, turning and running to prepare a ship to Alfea.

He felt as though he couldn't get there fast enough. He was so worried for her. She could have died today. What the hell were they trying to do to her? When he finally arrived, he ran across the grounds and through the corridors to the infirmary. Timmy was waiting for him outside.

"Brandon!" He called. "Through here."

He led him away from the main room to a smaller, private ward.

"She's in there. She hasn't woken up yet though."

Brandon nodded, as Timmy laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and left him. He reached out and turned the handle, entering the room. Stella lay in the bed, ghostly pale. She was hooked up to a drip and a life support machine, with a cannula around her nose. Brandon sighed, tears coming to his eyes. She looked so fragile. He pulled up a chair, and sat by her side, taking her limp hand in both of his. He rested his forehead against their joined hands, letting the tears fall freely.

"Oh Stella, what have they done to you?" He whispered. "I've been so worried. I thought I'd lost you."

He reached out a hand and caressed her cheek, stroking her hair gently.

"I don't know what I would do without you. So please, don't give up now. You can get through this, because you're a fighter. You always have been."

She didn't even stir as he spoke. He sighed. He didn't know what to say anymore, and so he just sat there by her side. He wasn't going to leave her again. He couldn't.

He had been sat there for some time when he heard a knock on the door. He turned his head, his eyes sore from the tears. Sky's head popped around the door.

"Hey, c'mon, we have to get back to Redfountain." He said gently.

Brandon shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm not leaving her on her own again." He said, looking back at Stella.

Sky approached Brandon, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Brandon, but the visiting hours are over. Stella needs to rest. You can come and see her again tomorrow."

"Look at her Sky!" Brandon cried. "Don't you see how ill she is? I almost lost her today...I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm afraid you have to, Brandon." Ms Faragonda appeared in the doorway. "Sky is right. Stella needs to rest now. You must return to Redfountain."

"You..." Brandon got to his feet, facing Ms Faragonda.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You did this to her!" He yelled. "You almost killed her! She could have _died_ today, because of you! You're supposed to protect your students, instead you do this!"

"Brandon..." Sky warned.

Ms Faragonda looked at him in shock. "Brandon, I understand you're upset. Maybe you should just go and get some rest too."

"Yeah, c'mon Brandon." Sky pulled him gently.

"She did this." Brandon murmured, tears streaming from his eyes. "She almost died...I-I almost lost her..."

"I know, I know." Sky soothed.

Brandon returned to Stella's side and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you so much Stella. Please, don't leave me."

And then he allowed himself to be guided out of Alfea and back onto the ship. He sat down and buried his face in his hands, crying until his face was numb. His friends tried to console him, but it was useless. Stella was his world, she meant everything to him. He couldn't lose her. He _wouldn't _lose her...

**A/N:  
So there it was. Keep a look out for the next chapter, and please review! Love you guys,****Gemma Cane xx**


	8. Set up to Fall Down

The next day, and Stella still hadn't woken up. But every chance he'd had, Brandon had sat by her side. He didn't say or do much, but it made him feel better if he was with her. That way he could keep her safe. He could make sure she was alright. The rest of the Winx were slowly recovering from their weakness, and were slowly able to do more. Not a lot, but something. They still suffered from tiredness. Palladium said it would wear off soon. Brandon just hoped the same went for Stella.

All the while, he was still worried about his home, about his family. None of the Specialists knew about it either. All he could do was wait for his cousins to arrive later on that day, and then he would get answers about what was going on and about his parents. He hoped with all his heart that they were alright.

Now, as he sat by Stella's bedside, he felt completely helpless. He had so many worries, he was harbouring so much pain, and there was nothing he could do to stop any of it, to make anything better. All he could do was hope. But hope was beginning to wear thin.

He looked down in sadness at Stella's still form. The only movement was the steady rise and fall of her chest. The nurses said she would wake up soon. It had all come from the weakness of losing her magic, and once her body regained its strength, she would wake up and make a full recovery. It was just a matter of time.

A gentle knock at the door caught his attention, and he turned to see Tecna enter the room.

"How's she doing?" She asked.

Brandon stood up, frowning. "Tecna? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I'm just here for the night. After I heard what happened I thought the least I could do was come down and see how you all were."

"It's great to see you." Brandon walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

She hugged him back, and when they pulled apart she looked up at him, then across at Stella and then back to him. "Still no change?"

Sighing, Brandon shook his head. "Nothing."

"Hey, it'll be okay." She rubbed his arm comfortingly. "You'll see."

Brandon returned to his seat and took Stella's hand, whilst Tecna came and sat beside him.

"I hate to see her like this." Brandon murmured. "But there's absolutely nothing I can do about it."

"That's not true." Tecna argued. "You can be here for her, keep her company. Let her know she's not alone."

He gave her a small smile. Her words were no different to those he spoke to himself every minute of every day.

"So, er, how're the new classes going?" Brandon asked, looking to Tecna in an attempt to distract his wandering mind.

Understanding, Tecna smiled as she said, "They're going alright I guess. It's a lot tougher than I expected at first, with a lot more theory than practical. My brain is being exercised more than my powers, which, after the life I led here, I suppose is a good thing."

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course I miss it. Magic has been such a huge part of my life, its hard to hold it back all of the time."

Brandon nodded absent mindedly, looking back to Stella. "Do you think the girls will be alright without theirs?"

Tecna rested her hand on top of his. "I know they will."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Over the day, people came and went from Stella's bedside. The Winx even managed to make it down to see how their friend was getting on. And to all who arrived, Brandon would make the same report: No change. And there wasn't. Stella's condition hadn't improved, hadn't deteriorated, hadn't changed. Whenever he was away from Alfea, no matter how much he tried to focus on his studies and training, he always found his thoughts drifting back to the quiet hospital ward.

As the hours wore on, and the afternoon slowly darkened into evening, Brandon's hopes were low. He sat in between Flora and Aisha, away in a world of his own. A light touch on his shoulder dragged him back to the room.

"Brandon, you're exhausted." Flora spoke softly. "Maybe you should head home for the night? We can stay-"

"No." Brandon cut her off. "Thanks, Flora, but I'd rather stay with her."

"I know, but I'm just thinking of you. This isn't doing you any good."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I'm not going anywhere, and you're not going to change my mind."

She sighed, looking away in defeat.

"At least go and get some air." Aisha picked up where Flora left off. "It'll make you feel better, and you can come right back."

Flora nodded, looking intently at him.

Brandon frowned, looking at his friends. "Okay. If it makes you two feel any better."

He got up reluctantly, taking one last look at Stella before disappearing through the door.

Making his way through the corridors, he entered the main school and let himself out into the grounds. The early evening air filled his lungs as he walked aimlessly along the path and collapsed down on to a bench. He buried his face in his hands, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. No matter how much he denied it, he knew Flora and Aisha were right. He was exhausted. Ever since all this had happened, he hadn't slept properly. Most nights he sat up until the early hours of the morning, and the little sleep he did get was disjointed and scattered with nightmares. Nightmares about Stella, about whether she would ever wake up. Nightmares about Xanthia, and what was really going on there. Nightmares about his family, and whether they were even alive...

"Brandon!"

His eyes snapped open. Brandon squinted against the light from the sinking sun, confused. He hadn't even realised he'd been sleeping. Squinting, he saw Helia running towards him from the main building.

"Brandon," he panted, slowing to halt a few meters away from him. "It's Stella. She's woken up."

Relief rushed through him, a new energy coursing through his veins. He leapt to his feet, sprinting past Helia towards the infirmary. He burst through the doors into the corridor, and ran straight to Stella's ward. He flung open the door, breathing heavily.

"Stella..." He breathed.

"We'll leave you two to it." Aisha said, as her and Flora awkwardly shuffled past him out into the corridor and closed the door behind themselves.

Brandon looked at her, and couldn't hide his smile. Stella struggled to sit up, wincing. He went to sit beside her, gently easing her back into the pillows.

"Hey, take it easy." He whispered. "There's no rush."

"I didn't think you'd be here." She replied, frowning up at him.

"Of course I'm here." He laughed. "You needed me, so I came."

Brandon stroked her forehead, combing her hair back from her face. "I thought I'd lost you for a moment there."

Stella reached out and took his hand, smiling. "Well you didn't."

"This whole thing, it's insane." He sighed. "Look at what they did to you."

"What's wrong with us being together?" She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "What does the universe have against us?"

Brandon frowned. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"This whole thing, it's because they don't want us to be with each other!"

Brandon felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Who?" He asked, his voice low.

"Faragonda. And Saladin." Stella answered, her voice shaking. She took a deep breath and carried on. "Faragonda _says_ she took my magic away because I put my safety at risk. But when I let slip that I'd been with you...she already knew. She knew it all. Because Saladin told her. _That's_ why they took my magic. That's why, when I needed you, when I was stuck in hospital after what _they_ did to me, you had to fight to get leave. They don't _care_ about what we feel for each other. They don't want us to be together, so they're doing everything they can to make sure we aren't."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After checking her over several times, the nurses confirmed that Stella was set to make a full recovery, hopefully over the next few days. They said that she would most likely be able to get up and move around like the rest of the Winx the following day, much to Brandon's relief.

However, come 6 o'clock, the visiting hours were over again, and Brandon was forced to drag himself away from Alfea and back to Redfountain to get ready for his cousins' arrival. His stomach churned as Riven navigated the ship towards the college. After so much yearning for the truth, he wondered now if he wanted to hear it. His imagination had wreaked havoc in his head, coming up with the worst possible explanations for what could be happening. But most of all it was churning with anger. He knew something was going on. Why couldn't Saladin tell him the truth? What the hell were they trying to pull?

The ship landed, and Brandon stood to make his way back to their dorm.

"Hey, you okay?" Sky laid a hand on his shoulder. "You haven't said a word since we left, I thought you'd be happier than this-"

The doors opened and Brandon shrugged him off, storming across the grounds.

"Brandon!" Sky ran after him. "C'mon, speak to me. What's going on?"

"I don't know." Brandon spat. "But I plan on finding out."

Sky turned to the other guys, shrugging in defeat. They followed him in silence to their room. Brandon had flung himself onto his bed, arms crossed over his face.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Why what?" Riven shrugged, lazily kicking off his shoes.

"Why would Saladin lie to me? I _knew_ there was something going on."

"Slow down, Brandon, you're not making any sense." Sky sat beside him on the bed.

"This whole thing! I knew it was something to do with Stella and I." He snarled, getting to his feet and pacing the floor. "She told me everything. This punishment, it's for being out with me! Saladin told Ms Faragonda about us. They're trying to keep us apart."

"But why would they do that?" Helia frowned. "It doesn't make any sense. Why you two?"

"I don't know!"

In a fit of rage, he turned and slammed his fist hard into the wall. He winced, flexing his fingers.

"Whoa, Brandon, calm down!" Sky put an arm over his shoulder, lifting his hand up and revealing his bleeding knuckles.

The others stood staring, stunned at his sudden outburst.

"I just don't understand why they're getting involved." He whispered. "I don't know what they have against us."

"Me neither, but I promise, we'll find out." Sky pulled his best friend into a hug.

"I love her, Sky. You know that I can't lose her."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I can't even begin to imagine what it is you're both going through at the moment. But I need to make sure that you realise the situation that we've found ourselves in." Saladin said, looking over his interlaced fingers at the two brothers that stood before him

They were both tall and well built, with dark hair and angled faces. One had a short, neatly clipped hairstyle, whilst the other's was a mess of untamed curls that fell about over the large glasses, behind which his huge brown eyes glistened with tears.

"I know that this is tough-"

"Tough?" The boy with the glasses interrupted, a single tear falling down his cheek. "You have no idea what this is like. One minute, our lives are normal, happy. The next...our father is dead, our mother is missing, and we're shipped over here, where we're met by a crazy old man who claims to understand, but really, all he wants is to tell us about some supposedly desperate situation that he needs our help in."

"Naveen," His brother warned. "That's enough."

"No, Jacob, it's not." He argued. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go see my cousin now. Family needs to stick together in times like this."

Saladin shook his head. "I know that you don't trust me, but I have been doing my best to help your family. Brandon doesn't even know what's going on on Xanthia. He doesn't know about your father."

"Why not?" Jacob demanded. "He deserves to know the truth-"

"I didn't feel it was my place to say." Saladin held up his hands for silence. "If he heard it from me...well, let's say he doesn't trust me either. If I was to tell him everything, he wouldn't believe me."

"So let us go and tell him everything!" Naveen replied.

"Let me finish. If you tell him everything, I fear that the events we've tried to prevent will come to pass."

"I don't understand." Naveen frowned.

"Now, don't get angry when I tell you this, but Brandon is currently seeing Princess Stella of Solaria, and has been for the last 3 years now."

"What?" Jacob cried. "The princess of Solaria?"

Distressed, Naveen began to pace the floor of Saladin's office. "Why? How could he betray us like this, betray Xanthia?"

"I said not to get angry." Saladin raised his voice slightly, but still managed to keep his calm tone. "Brandon doesn't know. Neither does Stella. If you simply told him the truth now, you know as well as I do that he will go after Asher about this. And you know what your uncle is like. He won't take kindly to this."

Naveen turned to his brother, his face a mix of anger and suffering.

Jacob sighed in defeat, looking Saladin dead in the eye. "So what is it you suggest we do?"


	9. Betrayal

"I-I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this." Timmy tried, staring down at his twiddling fingers in front of his chest.

Everyone else just turned to stare at him for a moment, before completely ignoring the comment. Even Timmy knew he was wrong. Since they'd arrived back, they'd said very little to each other. Instead, it was easier to sit in the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the dorm. Not one person knew how they were going to go about uncovering the truth. Saladin was a man they had all looked up to and trusted. To think that that trust had been abused hurt all of them. Even Helia, his own nephew, had given up trying to defend him and accepted that something wasn't right.

For the thousandth time, Brandon anxiously checked the clock on the wall. He was desperately hoping that the arrival of his cousins would shed some light onto the darkness that seemed to have consumed his life. Sitting here wasn't helping. The knot in his stomach was getting tighter by the second.

He sighed, climbing to his feet. "I need to get some air."

"I'll come with you." Sky said, getting up too.

"No it's alright." Brandon stopped him. "I just need some time alone, time to think things over."

Sky frowned. "Alright, if you're sure."

Brandon managed to pull a small smile, before letting himself out and descending the stairs at the end of the corridor out into the school grounds. The campus was quiet, with classes finished for the day. There was the odd group of people lounging around on benches or slowly drifting back up to their rooms, but apart from that, it was empty. The air grew ever colder as darkness began to settle over Redfountain, interrupted by the lights spaced out over the outside of the building that now whirred to life.

_Soon_. Brandon thought. _Soon, everything will make sense. You've waited this long, you just have to hold on a little longer-_

"Brandon?" A voice called. "Is that you?"

Turning to where he'd heard his name, Brandon was faced with a tall young man, dressed in a baggy pair of tracksuit bottoms and a loose tank top.

"Jacob!" Brandon's face lit up, as he ran towards his younger cousin, wrapping his arms around him. "It's great to see you."

"You too." Jacob said, breaking the hug.

"Where's Naveen?"

Jacob didn't reply, instead stared blankly into the distance.

Brandon frowned. "Jacob? What's up?"

Sighing Jacob turned, gesturing for Brandon to follow. "Naveen...isn't doing so good. To be honest, neither am I, but I'm managing to hold it together. I have to, for him."

"Xanthia." Brandon realised. "What is it? What's happened?"

Jacob looked at him, then looked away again. "C'mon, I'll tell you when we're in our room. You might wanna sit down."

Confused, Brandon followed his cousin back up the stairs and along another corridor. Again, his mind spun with possible answers. Naveen was usually always there for his younger brother, always putting on a brave face. He dreaded to think what could have happened to make the tables turn so drastically.

They arrived at a door halfway along the corridor. Jacob opened it, letting Brandon through before following him and closing it gently behind himself.

The room was only small, with two beds pushed up against opposite walls. Each had a pile of sheets folded up at the bottom and two cases waiting to be unpacked. It was clear that neither of its residents had tried to get settled in. Instead, Naveen just sat on the edge of the bed, his glasses placed on the table beside him, staring into space. He didn't bother to turn to see who'd just entered. Brandon cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Naveen." Jacob said quietly.

Naveen shook himself, as though he'd been jolted awake. He turned his head slightly, his eyes flicking briefly towards his brother and cousin, before he went back to staring straight ahead of him, his eyes welling up with tears.

Tentatively, Brandon approached his other cousin, perching himself at the edge of the bed beside him. "Naveen?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he turned his face away, sniffing and wiping his eyes furiously.

"What happened?" Brandon asked, for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

All of a sudden, a huge sob racked Naveen's body, followed by another, and then another.

"They're really gone." He choked out, gasping for air through his tears. "Being here...it just makes it even more real. But I don't want it to be true. I don't want to believe it, I-I can't!"

He turned to Brandon, falling into him. Brandon wrapped his arms around Naveen, trying his best to calm him, looking to Jacob for answers.

"Who's gone? Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Jacob took a deep breath, furiously blinking back the tears forming in his own eyes.

"It's our father." He whispered, barely audible above the cries of his brother. "He...he's dead."

An eerily cold silence settled over the room. Brandon felt like the wind had been knocked out of his stomach. Out of all the possible outcomes...he never imagined something like this. He had feared for his own father, but not once did he stop to think about his uncle, about what his cousins might have gone through. The shock turned to guilt, which then merged to grief. He didn't know anything that he could possibly say to make anything better. The typical 'I'm so sorry' didn't seem right now. Beside him, Naveen's breaths eventually became more collected, as his tears subsided.

"Xanthia isn't safe anymore." He murmured, wiping the last of the tears from his cheeks. "Our father's death was the final straw."

"There had been rumours, little pieces of information, that there was to be an attack on Xanthia." Jacob continued.

Brandon felt a deep rumbling anger rising inside him. "An attack? Who would dare to attack Xanthia?"

Jacob paused for a moment, and appeared to be thinking about Brandon's question, before ignoring it and carrying on. "We didn't know what to do, what to expect. Security was heightened, and within a week, the rumours came true. Our armies held the attackers at bay, defended the realm as best they could. But it was when they broke through and the war began to rage inside our walls, that's when...when more and more were lost to us."

"Along with our father, 17 of his pupils were murdered." Naveen cut through, his voice low. "Our enemies launched an attack on the college. Most of us made it out, but the others weren't so lucky."

"They broke through the gates, firing at anyone they saw, man or woman, teacher or student, it didn't matter. I never thought I'd ever witness anything so horrific in my life...it was awful."

Brandon looked at his cousins in horror, listening to their story. He never imagined such violence could break out in his home. He'd always thought of it as the safest place in the whole Magic Dimension. To think someone could bring that scale of destruction there terrified him.

"People ran screaming from the buildings as the foundations were ripped from the earth, as the bricks were blown to pieces and the remains went up in flames." Jacob recalled the images with a haunted dullness glazed over his eyes, but with the fire of anger still burning behind them. "I remember sprinting towards the gates, desperately trying to get away from it all. I didn't know where anybody else was, I just knew that I had to run. It wasn't until the attack was finished and everyone ran, searching for their loved ones, that I found Naveen."

He paused and looked at his brother, an obvious relief still on his face after all that had happened.

"We searched for hours for our father."

"But we never found him." Naveen whispered. "It wasn't until that night that the list of the fallen was broadcasted. Dad's name was the first on the list..." His eyes glistened with fresh tears as he remembered his father again.

"And then they named the students, the ones that had been in his class when the attack began. They were in one of the basement classrooms and...and the staircase had caved in. There was no way out. The rubble completely smothered all of them. His body still hasn't been found, but we know that he's gone. Our mother went missing too. She and several others from the town disappeared. No one's seen them since."

The silence descended upon them again, settling thick around them. Both brothers had quiet tears rolling down their cheeks, and Brandon found his own face was damp. His uncle had been a good man his whole life. He didn't deserve a fate like this.

"What about my father?" Brandon asked, the news of his uncle increasing his fears. "And mum? What happened to them?"

"They're both okay. Asher received the King's protection, and has taken your mother with him." Naveen answered. "But he could only take one. He had to leave our father behind."

"You never told me." He said, his voice barely a croak. "Who was it?"

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Who was it? Who attacked Xanthia?" He raised his voice. "Who dared to launch an attack on the realm of refuge? People go there to get away from war, to be safe! Not to be slaughtered in an unjust act of violence! The school had nothing to do with it, Uncle Auru didn't deserve to die like he did. His students didn't deserve it! They were attacking unarmed civilians, men and women and children with nothing to defend themselves! Who was it?"

"Brandon, please, we feel the same." Jacob answered. "He was our _father_ and those who have wronged us and our people will be brought to justice, but not by you getting angry like this."

"No!" He argued. "This has gone beyond anger. You have to tell me who did this."

"He's right." Naveen murmured from his bed, looking to Jacob, who sighed deeply.

"Alright." He said. "It was Apollyon. They declared war on Xanthia. They are responsible for all of this."

"Apollyon...but, I thought-" Brandon broke off, trying his best to remember the information that was sat infuriatingly far back in his mind.

A face...well shaped, with blue eyes and blonde hair. A young man, dressed in the specialist uniform.

_"What school did you go to exactly?" _

_"Apollyon's school for young warriors." _

Apollyon, he knew he'd heard its name recently.

_"So are you from Apollyon then?" _

_"The very prince of the realm."_

He frowned. It still didn't make any sense. Why now? Why was all he needed...

_I was told that coming here would take me further than my old school could._

There was a name, a name that he just couldn't rem-

"Aeron!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Who?" Naveen asked.

"Prince Aeron." Brandon spat. "He came here a few days ago."

"So?"

"He's the Prince of Apollyon. He came and stood beside me. He spoke to me like a friend, but all the time, he knew. He knew that his realm was attacking mine, that his people were murdering ours!"

"Whoa, Brandon calm down!" Naveen stood. "Trust me, that angers me as much as you. We lost our parents to this realm, but you can't let this get the better of you-"

"Of course I can!" Brandon cut him off. "I'm going to talk to him, see what he has to say. No one has the right to take away peoples' refuge. Everyone has a right to be safe, and I will not let anyone take that away from Xanthia."

He got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Brandon, wait, think this through." Jacob said, exasperated.

He opened the door, turning back to say, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. They won't get away with this."

He left, slamming the door behind him. Naveen looked to his brother.

"What if Saladin's wrong?" He asked. "Maybe we should have told him the rest..."

"No." Jacob said firmly. "This is what we wanted. We knew he'd go after Aeron like this. You know as well as I do that we need to protect him, both of them, from Asher. This is the only way."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

No sooner had he left, than he realised what a stupid idea this was. He didn't even know where Aeron was, never mind what exactly he was going to say when he found him. But his anger and grief was too strong to ignore. He never once imagined that a war could possibly have broken out on Xanthia, and to think his uncle had died in such a way, fighting against everything that opposed his peaceful beliefs, made it even more impossible to not take action.

His head felt as though it were being crushed, as though his skull would shatter any minute. In a desperate attempt to lessen the pain, he pushed his fist hard against his forehead, scrunching his eyes shut as he stumbled through the corridors towards his dorm. He reached the door, his hand lingering on the handle. If he opened this door, there'd be questions, questions he really didn't want to have to answer right now. The sting of betrayal was still fresh beneath his skin, the burning flames of grief still engulfing his heart. He wasn't ready to sit down and talk about it again, he couldn't repeat the things he'd heard, not to them anyway. Not yet.

The longer he stood there, the easier it was for his mind to give in to those dark thoughts, the thoughts he tried to bury. Thoughts of pain and of anger. Thoughts of revenge, revenge he was trying desperately not to have. Deep inside of him, there was this churning desire to bring Apollyon to justice, to avenge his uncle's death. He knew it wouldn't be want his parents and cousins wanted, what his uncle would have wanted, but he couldn't unload this burden from his shoulders.

Over the cries of his hate that begged to be heard, laughter filtered through his ears. He shook his head. Such happiness seemed alien and out of place amongst the sorrow of his mind. But the laughter continued to drift through the slightly open window of the corridor, growing louder as Brandon slowly returned to reality. He lifted his hand from the handle, and dazedly wandered over to the window. In the last minute or so, as those thoughts had pulsed through his brain, he seemed to have forgotten what laughter was. He peered out of the window, down into the grounds, where the last of the students were making their way back to their rooms. There wasn't many of them, a group of around 6 or 7 that was now beginning to split as they said their goodnights. They were loud, their voices piercing Brandon's ears, irritating his already pounding head. He noticed that they resembled a small swarm, all buzzing around one person, seemingly desperate for some sort of approval.

"We'll catch you later, yeah Aeron?" One voice called.

"Yeah sure!" The centred student replied. "I'll see you around."

Brandon focused his attention on the blonde haired prince that now took two of his subjects and split from the others. His vision blurred red, a hot hate rising from him. His conscience wrestled with his body, desperately willing him to hold back, to ignore it and go back to his room. But it was nothing compared to the anger that urged him on. Refusing to give himself any more time to think about it, he turned on his heel and ran back towards the stairs, rushing out into the grounds.

"Aeron!" He called, running along the pathway.

Up ahead, Aeron and his friends stopped and turned back. A smile came over his face, a smile that made Brandon's stomach flip.

"Brandon?" Aeron replied. "You okay?"

"We need to talk." Brandon caught up, stopping in front of him. "Alone."

Aeron frowned, but nodded. "I'll catch up with you in a bit." He said to his friends, who slowly drifted away. Turning back to Brandon, he said, "What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why you lied to me." Brandon spat, his anger too raw for beating around the bush.

"Brandon, no offense, but I hardly know you." Aeron answered, slightly taken aback. "I've spoken to you what, a total of maybe 3 times? I haven't told you a single lie."

"Yeah, well you didn't exactly tell me the truth either."

"Brandon look, I can see you're upset, so why don't we get you back to your room and -"

"Of course I'm upset!" Brandon yelled. "Don't act like you don't know what's going on!"

"Alright, I tried with you, but I don't need to listen to this. Im going to bed, Brandon. Whatever's going on, I can't help you."

He turned and began walking away in the other direction, but this just fueled Brandon's anger even more.

"How can you sleep, knowing all the innocent people that have died at your realm's hand? Knowing that all those poor people who ran to Xanthia for safety are being forced to endure the horror of war all over again, leaving them with nowhere else to hide?"

Aeron stopped in his tracks. Without turning back, he asked in a low voice, "How do you know about the war? No one is supposed to know."

"When did you plan on telling everyone?" Brandon accused. "You're not here to go further in your studies. You're here so that you don't become a target for Xanthia. You're here so you don't become Apollyon's weakness."

"How do you know?" Aeron yelled suddenly, rounding on him.

"Because Xanthia is my home!" Brandon snarled back. "And because today, my cousins were forced to flee here, after their father, my uncle, was murdered when your forces targeted the college."

"Brandon, look, I get how this makes you feel, but this is not the time or the place." Aeron began backing away.

"So when is it? Once Xanthia has been announced defeated and you can return the conquering hero?" Brandon snapped, taking a step closer. "How could you stand next to me, knowing your realm was out there attacking mine? Don't you feel the slightest bit of guilt?"

"Maybe, but what does that matter?" Aeron retorted. "Nothing you say is going to make me go against my father to withdraw our army. The war has started, and its not going to stop so easily. So why don't you stop harassing me, and if it bothers you so much, go home and join your realm." He laughed coldly. "Maybe if you're lucky enough you'll get to see your uncle again."

He turned and began walking away, leaving Brandon standing there shaking, tears stinging his eyes, the loose lid that was containing his anger gone, leaving the contents to flow freely. He ran after Aeron, overtaking him and coming to stand in front of him, pushing him hard in the chest.

Aeron laughed again. "Brandon, don't kid yourself. If I were you, I wouldn't bother trying."

"I'm not just going to let you walk away."

"I think that's exactly what you're going to do."

Without thinking, Brandon pulled his fist back, and the next he knew his knuckles were coming into contact with Aeron's face, knocking him back.

Slowly, Aeron straightened up, wiping his bottom lip with his fingers, which became streaked with blood. He smirked. "Brandon, if it's answers you really want, I suggest you go and speak with Stella."

"What?" Brandon asked, suddenly feeling very small in comparison. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, did your cousins not tell you? Apollyon and Solaria have been allies for years. We go way back. The only reason Apollyon attacked Xanthia at all was because Solaria asked us to. And now, well, let's just say its no longer a one to one fight. We've called in back up, and I'll give you one guess as to who has joined us."

"No...you're lying!" Brandon yelled, desperately trying to keep his world from crumbling apart.

"Am I?"

With a roar of anger, Brandon went to take another swing at Aeron, but before his fist made contact, it was caught and held at bay by Aeron's own. "I told you not to try"

With one swift movement, Brandon found his arm twisted behind his back, whilst Aeron's other fist struck him hard in the stomach. Winded, he sunk to his knees, gasping for breath. Aeron gave him one final blow to the chest with his foot, knocking him completely to the ground, before walking away and leaving Brandon crumpled on the floor, his face twisted with agony.

**A/N: Hi guys! Just a quick note to say yet another sorry for late updates, but things are getting pretty hectic at the moment so fanfiction has taken a bit of a backseat. I'm still refusing to put anything on hold though, so don't worry! As for the next update, who knows when that will be up? Not me, that's for sure! But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll have a new one up for you all as soon as I can. Thanks again to all you lovely readers! **

**Gemma Cane xx**


End file.
